Collide
by DoctorBarty
Summary: Я не хотел возвращаться в Хогвартс в этом году. Не был уверен, готов ли я оказаться там после всего, что случилось в мае. И если бы Майк не познакомил меня с тем странным рэйвенкловцем, не знаю, как бы я пережил эти десять месяцев...
1. Часть 1 Глава 1

Я сидел в купе и смотрел на собственное отражение на черном стекле. Скоро уже должны приехать.

Я не хотел возвращаться в Хогвартс в этом году. Не был уверен, готов ли я оказаться там после всего, что случилось в мае.

Но необходимость закончить образование все же взяла верх над чувствами. Всего лишь потерпеть десять месяцев и прощай навсегда, Хогвартс.

- Джон! Вот ты где.

Оборачиваюсь. В купе заглянул Майк Стэмфорд. Ну, конечно, это мог быть только он.

- Привет, - он упал на сидение напротив меня. - Искал тебя по всему поезду. Как это ты умудрился отхватить купе только для себя?

- Привет, Майк, - обреченно протянул я.

- Ага, - протараторил он, улыбаясь, но, как мне показалось, несколько натянуто.

Конечно, так теперь все со мной. Не знают, как можно нормально поговорить что ли?.. Боятся задеть?

Вот и Стэмфорд сейчас сидит и болтает о том, как провел лето, не дает и слова вставить, как будто боится того, что может услышать.

А я бы рассказал.

О длинных нудных беседах с целителем из святого Мунго. О кошмарах, которые теперь снятся каждую ночь. И о том, каково это: жить с этим...

- Эй, Джон, все в порядке?

Опомнившись, я понял, что Майк снова стоит в дверях, на этот раз выходит.

- Мы уже приехали. Ты идешь?

- Да, конечно, - спохватился я, вскакивая, и взял чемодан.

На платформе мы стояли минут десять, пока большинство студентов не уехали к школе, а потом сами пошли к каретам.

Фестралы. Брр, какие они все-таки мерзкие. Я уже видел их... В прошлом мае. Зрелище еще то.

- Привет, Холмс!

Майк заметил знакомого. Это был высокий худой парень с кудрявыми черными волосами; на нем было пальто, а на шее - рэйвенкловский шарф.

Он обернулся и, узнав Стэмфорда, кивнул.

- Шерлок Холмс - Джон Ватсон, - представил он нас друг другу.

Я протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, но Холмс проигнорировал ее. Смерив меня внимательным взглядом и чуть нахмурившись, он спросил:

- В мае тебе было шестнадцать или семнадцать?

Я похолодел. В мае... Почему он спрашивает?

- О чем ты? - буркнул я.

Он хмыкнул и залез в подъехавшую карету.

- Не обращай внимания, - шепнул Майк, виновато глядя на меня. - Он всегда так себя ведет. Может, еще исправится...

Я вздохнул и неохотно полез вслед за Холмсом. Тот, нахохлившись, уже успел достать книгу и уткнуться в нее.

"Аурус. Практическое применение в зелеварении"? Ох уж эти рэйвенкловцы...

Мы молчали до Хогвартса. Стэмфорд пытался завести разговор, но Холмс продолжал читать, а я не особо был расположен к болтовне, так что бедняга Майк недовольно побурчал, но все-таки отстал.

- В этом году будешь ходить к Слакхгорну? - последняя попытка; мы уже вылезли из кареты и шли к замку.

- Да, наверняка, - откликнулся Холмс. - Если только он разрешит мне и дальше ставить опыты.

- Разрешит, - охотно вставил Майк. - Ты же его любимый ученик!

Рэйвенкловец хмыкнул и посмотрел на Стэмфорда. Несмотря на то, что он был младше нас обоих (как я понял, на два года), он был выше. Выглядел его надменный взгляд забавно.

- Хорошего вечера, - он кивнул и быстро зашагал к замку.

Майк обиженно посмотрел ему в спину.

- Может, догоним?

Я многозначительно посмотрел на него. Стэмфорд покраснел.

- Прости, я забыл про твою ногу.

- Ничего, - безразлично сказал я.

Но, честно говоря, причина, по которой я не торопился в школу, была вовсе не в том, что я не мог быстро идти из-за полученного в мае увечья.

Я боялся вернуться в Хогвартс, понимая, что там все изменилось. Замок могли идеально отреставрировать, но моя память до сих пор хранила, что происходило в его стенах.

Глубоко вздыхаю и заставляю себя переступить порог.

Большой Зал уже не просто зал. Здесь был убит Темный Лорд... Вот в том углу меня ранили, здесь лежали мертвые...

А сейчас все четыре факультетских стола снова здесь. Ученики уплетают ужин за обе щеки; раздаются громкие голоса и громкий смех.

Ощущение нереальности происходящего никак не исчезает.

- Джон.

- Майк.

Может, хватит ко мне лезть!?

- Ты даже не притронулся к ужину?

Стэмфорд!

Кажется, моя мать подкупила его, чтобы здесь он заменял ее.

- Все нормально, - отрезал я. - Я не хочу есть.

Я отвернулся от Майка и, от нечего делать, начал искать в зале знакомые лица. Остановился на Шерлоке Холмсе...

Он сидел в одиночестве; читал. Даже не потрудился снять перчатки и шарф.

Рэйвенкловцы хихикали, бросая на него косые взгляды. Мда, видимо, даже по меркам их факультета он странный. Если такое вообще возможно.

Я чуть не заснул во время речи профессора МакГонагалл; только чувство собственного достоинства не позволило мне отключиться.

Наконец, пытка закончилась, и я с облегчением отправился в гриффиндорскую гостиную.


	2. Глава 2

Я долго лежал без сна, невидящим взглядом уставившись в бордовый полог. В спальне негромко трепались Стэмфорд и Том Джекман. Я втайне порадовался, что нас, семикурсников, всего трое, иначе бы я повесился.

Это ненадолго. Как только в моей спальне старосты уберут, перебираюсь туда.

В голову лезли непрошенные мысли. И не насчет сегодняшнего дня. Нет, я вспоминал майские события; уже не был уверен, что поступил правильно, оставшись в Хогвартсе во время той битвы.

А все эта безрассудная гриффиндорская храбрость.

Внезапно я опять вспомнил того странного рэйвенкловца. Откуда он узнал, отку...

Через минуту я уже спал.

Утром я не пошел на завтрак и никакой Стэмфорд бы меня не затащил в Большой Зал. Слишком много народу.

Дождавшись, пока оба однокурсника уйдут, я встал, принял душ; вернувшись в спальню, я увидел на тумбочке возле своей кровати стопку пергаментов.

Я застонал. Ну конечно! Расписание уроков, которое я должен раздать. Я же староста...

Одевшись, я взял пергаменты и с обреченным видом поплелся в Большой Зал.

- Джон, ты зеленый, - радостно сообщил Майк, увидев меня. - Нормально спал?

- Конечно, - соврал я, - вручая ему листок с расписанием. - Как всегда.

Ага, я подразумевал свой обычный кошмар, в котором раз за разом одни и те же вспышки заклинаний убивали одних и тех же людей. Для меня это уже норма...

- Почти все уроки со слизеринцами, - недовольно ворчал Майк, когда я уже закончил раздавать пергаменты и уселся напротив него.

- Как всегда. Они издеваются над нами из года в год, - прокомментировал Том. - Хотя сами прекрасно знают, что Гриффиндор с ними мирно существовать не может.

Я нахмурился и отвернулся. Надеюсь, Стэмфорд не...

- Кстати, ты уже видел Луизу?

... спросит.

Черт!

- Нет, - я старался показать, что это мне безразлично, но получалось плохо.

- Может, оно и к лучшему. Вы же совершенно разные. Никогда не понимал, что она в тебе нашла.

- Спасибо, Стэмфорд, - разозлился я. - Ты настоящий друг!

- Но, Джон, я имел ввиду, что...

- Да мне наплевать, что ты имел ввиду - огрызнулся я, вставая из-за стола. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне неприятна эта тема.

Я резко развернулся и пошел в гостиную за сумкой; единственное, что меня сейчас радовало, так то, что сегодня я буду спать в своей комнате и Стэмфорд не будет лезть.

Первый урок был зелеварение. Я пришел слишком рано и теперь ругал себя за привычку не надевать мантию; в подземелье было холодно. Но, по крайней мере, я смогу недолго побыть один.

Даже не знаю, кого я не хочу видеть больше - однокурсников или слизеринцев, среди которых и моя бывшая девушка.

- Эй, Ватсон!

Ну вот. Началось. Я глубоко вздохнул и обернулся.

Мораны собственной персоной.

- Себастьян, - безразлично произнес я. Он ухмыльнулся; засунул руки в карманы мантии и уставился на меня своими холодными серыми глазами.

- Как лето прошло? Ни одной совы Луиза от тебя не получила, эх...

Я стиснул зубы, стараясь проигнорировать его сестру, которая, в свою очередь, подчеркнуто избегала смотреть на меня.

- Не твое дело, - процедил я.

Моран рассмеялся.

- Раньше ты так не думал.

- Иди ты.

Я повернулся к ним спиной, стараясь успокоиться. В конце концов, Моран добивается, чтобы я сорвался. Не дождется. Еще чего не хватало - беситься из-за слизеринцев.

Про Моранов я знал не так уж и много; даже когда встречался с Луизой, она не очень любила рассказывать о своей семье. Но Пожирателями Смерти они не были точно.

А к чему вообще эти мысли?

Мы расстались полгода назад, а я все еще думаю о ней. А ведь Стэмфорд был прав. Что она во мне нашла?..

- ... до конца месяца попробуйте достать "Применение ауруса" в библиотеке. Насколько я помню, там осталось не так уж много экземпляров, так что тем, кому не повезет, придется ее заказывать. Предупреждаю: стоит недешево.

Я почти не слушал Слакхгорна, чуть ли не засыпая на парте. Урок казался мне бесконечным.

Никак не сосредоточиться, хотя в этом году мне сдавать экзамены, да и для того, чтобы стать целителем, как я собирался, предмет нужно знать.

Плевать, может, это из-за того, что сегодня первый учебный день? Хотя я знаю, что это не так.

За обедом, забыв про утреннюю обиду, Майк все же сыграл добрую мамочку. Хотя, нет, злую - заставил меня поесть чуть ли не силой.

Но если бы не он, думаю, я вполне мог бы оказаться в Больничном Крыле. К концу всех уроков мой мозг, казалось, перегружен, столько новой информации на нас обрушилось. Я был на грани срыва.

К тому же, в этом году придется самому во всем разбираться. Седьмой курс означает N.E.W.T, и головную боль впридачу.

Хорошо, что очень скоро до Стэмфорда дошло, что со мной что-то не так и он отстал, не расспрашивая.

Конечно, рэйвенкловским умом он никогда не отличался, но разве сложно было догадаться, что я чувствую, вернувшись сюда?

За каждым поворотом мерещится Пожиратель Смерти, убивающий кого-то. Я слышу крики детей, зовущих на помощь, вопли умирающих...

Что бы чувствовал он?


	3. Глава 3

У меня появилась привычка, - после уроков выбираться из замка к Озеру. Там было тихо и спокойно, к тому же, не было страшных воспоминаний, связанных конкретно с этим местом. И шумных однокурсников с их глупыми вопросами.

Мне нравился уголок у кромки озера, рядом с тем местом, где начинался Запретный Лес. Деревья хорошо укрывали меня от посторонних глаз, давали ощущение спокойствия.

Я как раз вернулся оттуда в замок; в холле меня окликнул Том.

- Ты уже взял книгу про аурусы?

Я нахмурился, с удивлением глядя на сокурсника. В последнее время я ни с кем не разговаривал; перебравшись в свою комнату, с Джекманом и Стэмфордом виделся только на уроках (как и с однокурсницами). Странно, что он меня спрашивает.

- А. Ты об этом, - наконец, вспомнил я. - Нет, Слакхгорн же говорил, что можно до конца месяца. У нас же еще две лекции...

- Значит, не успел, - сочувственно сказал Том. - Я сегодня был в библиотеке, мадам Пинс отдала мне последний экземпляр. Будешь покупать?

Я не ответил: был занят мысленным самобичеванием. Как можно было так облажаться? Тянул до последнего, а теперь придется тратить деньги, которых у меня и так не слишком много.

Хотя, шанс еще был.

- Том, ты видел Майка?

- Мы закончили, но он остался там. Холмс вечно ставит эксперименты в подземельях.

- И как это Слакхгорн ему разрешает? Ладно, я пошел.

Я вспомнил, что та книга была у рэйвенкловца с необычным именем; он читал ее, пока мы ехали в карете в Хогвартс. Спросил у Майка, где можно его найти.

Единственное, о чем я думал, спускаясь вниз, так это чтобы не наткнуться на слизеринцев. Особенно на Моранов.

В последнее время Луиза вела себя очень уж вызывающе. Братец оставил ее одну, а сам все время шлялся с каким-то парнем помладше.

Нет, милая, я не собираюсь перед тобой выделываться, как делаешь ты. Нас больше уже ничего не связывает.

В коридоре было довольно темно; к вечеру половину факелов потушили. Дверь кабинета зелеварения была приоткрыта.

Я постучал и вошел внутрь. Рэйвенкловец сидел на стуле возле котла, в котором что-то варилось; в руках он держал блокнот и перо.

Я осторожно кашлянул.

Он оглянулся и бросил на меня быстрый взгляд.

- Джон Ватсон. Отлично. Заходи. Только, пожалуйста, ничего не спрашивай. И можно одолжить твою волшебную палочку?

Я, недоумевая, уставился на него.

- Ладно, - ответил я, вытаскивая ее из кармана, и протянул рэйвенкловцу. - Но...

- Подожди немного, и я дам тебе ту книгу.

- Но, Холмс!

- Помолчи, - шикнул он; взяв палочку уселся на корточки и принялся что-то бормотать под нос, водя ей над котлом.

- Спасибо, - наконец, сказал Холмс, вставая.

- Не за что, Холмс, - ответил я, забирая палочку. - Откуда ты узнал, зачем я пришел?

Он фыркнул.

- Не зови меня по фамилии. "Шерлок", пожалуйста. И, черт, это же элементарно.

Я уставился на него. Промелькнувшую мысль о лигилименции я сразу отмел, потому что этим летом я осваивал окклюменцию, пытаясь избавиться от кошмаров во сне. Не помогло, но внешние атаки я отразить бы сумел.

- Книга в башне. Думаю, она тебе очень нужна, так что не будешь возражать против того, чтобы пройтись до нее.

Конечно, это было так, но самоуверенный тон рэйвенкловца меня задел.

- Хотел спросить... - начал я, когда мы поднимались по лестнице. - Когда мы встретились, ты спросил, сколько лет мне было в мае. Что ты имел ввиду?

Шерлок, шедший впереди меня, чуть замедлил шаг.

- Ты сбежал во время эвакуации или остался?

Я остановился; молчал.

Рэйвенкловец обернулся и посмотрел на меня долгим пронзительным взглядом. Казалось, его голубые глаза видят меня насквозь.

- Мне было... - прохрипел я, удивляясь предательству собственного голоса. Хотя, я давно ни с кем не разговаривал об этом. - Мне уже было семнадцать, и я решил остаться.

Холмс смотрел на меня сверху вниз, чуть нахмурив брови, но не отводя взгляд.

- Смело, - наконец, сказал он, а потом, развернувшись, пошел дальше.

- Держи, - рэйвенкловец буквально вылетел из гостиной и сунул мне в руки книгу. - Пока оставь себе. Если она мне понадобится, заберу.

- Огромное спасибо, Шерлок, - поблагодарил я. - Ты меня спас.

- Спасибо скажешь, когда сдашь N.E.W.T., - ухмыльнулся тот. - А теперь - пока, извини, что не провожаю, у меня еще тут дела.

Он кивнул мне и, что-то быстро протараторив двери, юркнул обратно.

Лежа в кровати, я делал вид, что читаю про применение ауруса, но на самом деле разбирал пометки от руки, явно написанные самим Шерлоком.

Совершенно не представляю, зачем пятикурснику понадобилось читать всю эту муть, а потом еще и вставлять собственные комментарии.

На одной странице Холмс написал чуть ли не целое сочинение, в котором оспаривал мнение, высказанное каким-то средневековым магом, приведенное здесь для примера.

"Аурус восприимчив к волшебным существам, причем ко всем одинаково" (зачеркнуто; рядом крупными буквами: "БРЕД!").

Бред. Я зевнул и закрыл книгу.


	4. Глава 4

Как оказалось, больше всего повезло слизеринцам. Подставили всех остальных, да еще и ухмылялись. Гады. Не удивительно, что их никто не любит... Могли бы взять пару экземпляров книг, так нет, заграбастали все.

А тем, у кого книг не было, пришлось плохо. Слакхгорн долго читал лекцию о том, что экзамены - самое важное событие этого года... Я с тихим ужасом думал, что слушал бы все это в свой адрес... Если бы не Холмс.

- Добрый день.

От неожиданности я дернулся; выпустил книгу из рук и она упала на землю.

Я обернулся и увидел Холмса. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы мантии и, нахмурившись, смотрел на меня.

- О, привет, - неловко ответил я, поднимая книгу. - Прости, я не специально. Ты пришел забрать ее?

- Нет, - рэйвенкловец покачал головой. - Я хотел взять пробу воды из Озера.

Я уставился на него.

- И пока можешь не беспокоиться, - продолжал он. - Основной текст я уже выучил, но если надо будет что-то уточнить, я заберу ее, как и говорил.

Игнорируя недоумение, появившееся на моем лице, Шерлок подошел к кромке озера, сел на корточки и, достав из кармана стеклянный флакон, зачерпнул воду.

- За... зачем тебе это? - все же решился спросить я.

Холмс, не оглядываясь, ответил:

- Хочу опровергнуть слова Даллоса о том, что аурусы не реагируют на неорганические вещества.

- Чего ты вообще привязался к аурусам? - с улыбкой спросил я.

Рэйвенкловец обернулся и, чуть прищурившись, посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. От его взгляда стало чуть ли не по себе; я поежился.

- Это единственная тема в школьной программе, которую я еще не прошел.

Я уставился на Холмса. Неужели он к пятому курсу прошел все!? А по нему не скажешь, что он заучка...

- Но, конечно, я скоро ее выучу и постараюсь забыть, потому что потом она мне не понадобится.

Я решил ничему не удивляться, но это получалось плохо. С каждым словом рэйвенкловец казался все более странным; но это не отталкивало меня, а, наоборот, интерес мой возрастал.

- Можешь помочь мне? - внезапно спросил он, вставая и оборачиваясь ко мне.

- Эээ... чем?

- Мне опять нужна твоя палочка. Тебе не трудно будет дойти со мной до подземелий?

А почему, собственно, и нет? Все лучше, чем в одиночестве весь вечер торчать здесь или в пустой спальне.

- Ладно, пойдем.

Рэйвенкловец возился до самого вечера. Мы не разговаривали; я не мешал ему, конспектировал заданный Слакхгорном параграф.

- Я закончил! - наконец, объявил Холмс, вскакивая на ноги. - Даллас был идиотом! Пара простых опытов это подтвердила!

- Ты возился несколько часов. Пара опытов? - усмехнулся я.

- Пять, - Шерлок пожал плечами. Он прямо светился от радости.

- Но зачем тебе понадобилась моя палочка?

Мы вышли из кабинета и поднимались из подземелий. В коридорах было пусто: скоро отбой.

- Хотел убедиться, что на разные сердцевины аурусы реагируют по-разному.

- Откуда ты узнал, что у наших палочек...

- Дуб! - нетерпеливо перебил меня он. - Твоя палочка из дуба. У таких палочек, скорее всего, сердцевиной будет жила дракона. И так как моя палочка с пером феникса...

Холмс самодовольно улыбнулся, увидев, как моя челюсть медленно отвисает, и замолчал.

- Но все равно ты здорово мне помог. Хоть это и не твоя палочка.

Я не выдержал.

- Черт возьми, Холмс! - начал я, но наткнувшись на его укоризненный взгляд, поправился, - Извини, Шерлок. Но... как ты узнал!?

Он вздохнул.

- Это же проще простого. Всего лишь подумать. Хорошо, я объясню, если ты хочешь. На твоей палочке гравировка HW. Инициалы, но с твоими совпадает только одна буква. Значит, она не твоя, а твоего брата, потому что под букву H подходит имя...

- Сестра.

- Что!?

- Сестра. Ее зовут Гарриет.

- Черт!

- Выходит, ты тоже иногда ошибаешься, - ухмыльнулся я.

Шерлок беззвучно передразнил меня.

- Изредка, - сказал он. - Кстати, ты уже точно собираешься стать целителем?

Это было слишком. Разумеется, он подкалывает меня, но это подняло мне настроение. Неужели, есть хоть один человек, который знает меня? Я даже улыбнулся.

- Что? - забеспокоился Шерлок. - В чем дело?

- Фантастика! - восторженно произнес я. - И ты же не используешь легилименцию, правда?

- Странно, - задумчиво проговорил он. - Обычно люди говорят не это.

- А что они обычно говорят?

- "Пошел ты".

Шерлок посмотрел на меня и я впервые увидел, как он улыбается.

- Но... Все-таки, откуда ты узнал про целителя?

- Оххх! Какому нормальному гриффиндорцу придет в голову конспектировать всякую нудную чушь по зелеварению, если, конечно, оно ему не понадобится? К слову, сегодня я видел фактически всех семикурсников, прекрасно проводивших время. Тебя среди них не было.

- Ой, заткнись! Ха-ха!


	5. Глава 5

- И, так как никто, кроме мистера Ватсона, не соизволил сделать конспект, он единственный освобождается от штрафной работы.

По классу пронеслись недовольные возгласы. Я еле сдержал самодовольную улыбку. Если бы не Шерлок, - опять подумал я. Уверен, тот же Стэмфорд бы помешал...

- Заучка, - процедил Моран за моей спиной.

- Идиот, - парировал я.

Себастьян чуть слышно зарычал.

- Полегче, приятель, - прошипел он. - Нарвешься.

- Напустишь на меня Пожирателей Смерти? - все еще не оборачиваясь, спросил я.

- Ты их не боишься, - усмехнулся Моран. - После майской заварушки-то точно. Да, Джон?

Я напрягся. Пальцы непроизвольно сжались, да так, что костяшки побелели.

- О... больное место?

- Заткнись, Себастьян.

Луиза? Опять пытается покрасоваться передо мной?

- Мистер и мисс Моран! Нельзя ли потише?

Слава Мерлину, Слакхгорн вмешался...

За этот месяц мы успели подружиться с Шерлоком. По крайней мере, я предпочитал называть это дружбой. Мы проводили вместе свободное время, но, в основном, либо молчали, либо помогали друг другу разбираться с домашними работами.

Но только с ним я чувствовал себя спокойно. Наверное, это был единственный человек, который не пытался расспрашивать меня о войне. И я был рад этому.

Но потом случилось то, что перевернуло все с ног на голову.

"Всем студентам собраться в гостиных факультетов, всем старостам подойти в Большой Зал".

Магически усиленный голос МакГонагалл разносился по всему замку. Что-то случилось; и что-то явно нехорошее. На моей памяти такое объявление было только когда Джинни Уизли утащили в Тайную Комнату шесть лет назад.

Видимо, она вспоминала о том же, пока мы спускались в Холл.

Что же могло произойти?

В Зале собрались почти все: старосты Хаффлпаффа, Рэйвенкло; МакГонагалл, напряженно прислушивающаяся к беседе Флитвика, Спраут и мадам Помфри. Не хватало только слизеринцев и Слакхгорна.

Они появились через несколько минут. Старосты еле сдерживали смех, профессор зельеварения недовольно пыхтел.

- Простите, меня задержал...

Слизеринцы захихикали.

-... один большой энтузиаст.

Я тихо хмыкнул, смутно догадываясь, о ком именно может идти речь.

- Потише, пожалуйста, - устало обратилась МакГонагалл к слизеринцам. - Прошу всех сесть и давайте начнем.

Мы расположились за пустым хаффлпаффским столом; все взгляды обратились к встревоженной МакГонагалл.

- Вероятно, не все из вас знают об отравлении Джеймса Филимора из Хаффлпаффа две недели назад. Его нашли в западном крыле без сознания. По-видимому, он сам принял отравленное зелье... Мы не сумели установить его состав.

Все старосты, н том числе, уставились на директора в полнейшем недоумении. Конечно, это странно, потому что самоубийства в Хогвартсе были редким явлением, но зачем же собирать старост? Что мы могли сделать в подобной ситуации?

- А сегодня то же самое случилось с Бет Дэвенпорт из Гриффиндора.

Мы с Джинни Уизли обменялись встревоженными взглядами. Бет была четверокурсницей; дура дурой, но даже представить, что она может покончить с собой, было просто нелепо.

- Она отравилась тем же зельем, что и Филимор, судя по всему. Как и в прошлый раз - никаких следов насилия. Просто самоубийства.

- Не бывает массовых самоубийств, - сказала староста Рэйвенкло. - Тем более, я сомневаюсь, что они были хотя бы знакомы.

- Но, все же, что есть, то есть, - ответила МакГонагалл. - И я прошу всех вас, - она обвела взглядом лица деканов и старост, - будьте начеку. Если заметите что-либо странное в поведении учеников - сообщайте немедленно преподавателям. Министерство Магии ясно дало понять, что они вмешаются, если это не прекратится. И будьте осторожны.

- Джон!

Холмс чуть ли не накинулся на нас с Джинни у входа в гостиную. Уизли настороженно посмотрела на Шерлока, быстро пожелала мне спокойной ночи и ушла в гостиную.

- Что все-таки случилось? - от любопытства рэйвенкловец чуть не подпрыгивал.

Я вкратце рассказал ему, в чем дело. Неподдельный интерес Шерлока сменился выражением восторга на лице, когда я закончил.

- Отлично!

- Отлично, - с сарказмом сказал я. - Шерлок, дети умерли!

- Их убили, - отрезал рэйвенкловец, упрямо смотря на меня.

От неожиданности я открыл рот.

- Убили? - опомнившись, переспросил я. - Но...

- Нет, не спрашивай, кто и зачем, но, судя по тому, что ты сказал, они отравились одним и тем же зельем. Серийные самоубийства? Не смеши меня. И хватит отвешивать челюсть.

- И все-таки радуйся поменьше, - попросил я.

- Мне скучно, - заявил Шерлок. - А если случится еще что-нибудь, и приедет Министерство, я точно смогу узнать, что там происходит.

- С чего бы это? - хмыкнул я.

- Если Министерство появится, - увидишь, - загадочно пообещал он.

- Но...

- Извините! - послышался недовольный голос. - Не могли бы вы ворковать в другом месте? Просыпаться во время разговора о самоубийствах - мало приятного!

Мы с Шерлоком одновременно уставились на недовольный портрет Полной Дамы и так же синхронно громко расхохотались.


	6. Глава 6

К утру вся школа знала, что произошло; ученики трепались только об этих самоубийствах. Все, кто помладше - пугались; кто постарше - выпендривались, что они-то не дураки и делать этого не собираются.

Единственным, кто буквально ждал следующего самоубийства, был Шерлок. На перемене перед трансфигурацией он поймал меня и начал засыпать своими различными соображениями по этому поводу; так меня достал , что я чуть не наорал на него, а потом весь урок сидел и злился. Чтобы не выслушивать этого по-новой, я не пошел на обед в Зал, решил пересидеть в библиотеке, но, к моему ужасу, Шерлок нашел меня и там.

Обошлось кратким обещанием, что он больше не будет об этом говорить. В течение часа.

На самом деле, Шерлок был довольно скрытным и болтать не любил, если речь не шла о каких-то вещах, которые могли занять именно его. Хотя мне иногда все же удавалось поговорить с ним, как с простым человеком.

"Приступы человечности" случались с ним обычно в Хогсмиде, куда мне удалось его пару раз вытащить. Возможно, в замке, где было полным-полно людей он просто чувствовал себя неуютно, но в деревне можно было найти место, где никого нет.

Но при первой же возможности Шерлок любил своим поведением подтверждать, что Распределяющая Шляпа отправила его на нужный факультет. Ему даже не надо было рождаться магом, его талант помог бы ему прожить. Казалось, Шерлок видел людей насквозь; посмотрев на кого-нибудь, он говорил, чем тот занимается, куда собирается и откуда вообще пришел.

Минут пять назад я его обозвал "сыном Трелони", но уже жалел об этом, потому что Шерлок недовольно фыркнул и начал распространяться насчет того, что это всего лишь логика и прорицания здесь ни при чем.

Рэйвенкловец пытался мне доказать это, всю дорогу, пока мы шли к "Кабаньей голове". В "Три метлы" он идти отказался, заявив, что численное превосходство идиотов рядом с собой ему не нравится (если речь, конечно, идет не о Хогвартсе).

Пришлось выслушивать Шерлока до самого паба, где он, наконец, унялся; но тут уж проняло меня.

- Странно, что ты не ладишь с людьми, - заметил я, искоса посмотрев на него. - В чем проблема?

- У меня нет проблем с людьми, кажется, это у них проблемы со мной, - перебил он, хмуро смотря мне прямо в глаза. - У тебя ведь со мной проблем нет? И у самого все нормально, хотя было не так...

Я с непониманием уставился на него. О черт, опять за свое.

- Ну не надо так смотреть, - простонал он. - Было бы все хорошо, нормально общался бы с однокурсниками или однокурсницами.

Как всегда, чертовски верные выводы.

- Хотя, у вас вроде бы какие-то отношения с Джинни Уизли.

Я подавился и уставился на Шерлока.

- Мы... старосты! - возмущенно произнес я. - Это все, что нас связывает! Ну, разве что, мы учимся на одном факультете... К тому же, она - девушка Гарри Поттера. Пару лет назад в школе все только об этом и говорили. Не слышал?

- Какая разница, кто с кем встречается или кто с кем спит? - безразлично спросил Шерлок, глядя куда-то мимо меня. - Хаффлпаффцы с рэйвенкловцами, гриффиндорцы со слизеринцами...

Я стиснул зубы, вспомнив Луизу.

- У тебя самого хоть была девушка? - после недолгого молчания поинтересовался я.

- Девушки... - пробормотал Шерлок, все еще не смотря на меня. - Не совсем моя сфера интересов.

Я с непониманием уставился на него. А потом дошло.

- Эээ... Ну... а парень?

- Нет.

- Это, кстати, нормально...

- Послушай, Джон, я это знаю, давай мы не будем это обсуждать? - резко выпалил Шерлок, посмотрев на меня. - Если ты не хочешь со мной общаться - ладно. Это будет твой выбор.

- Ой, заткнись, - посоветовал ему я. - Какая разница? Ты - мой друг. Так что прекрати.

- Ладно, - сказал он недоверчиво.

Я больше не решался заговорить с Шерлоком на подобные темы, они явно были для него болезненны.

Эти его слова насчет ориентации меня смутили только поначалу, что странно. Наверное, если бы на его месте был кто-нибудь другой, я был бы просто шокирован. Но он хорошо умел себя сдерживать, если я узнал этот факт о нем чуть ли не через два месяца нашего общения. Хотя, о таких вещах не будешь кричать на каждом углу; то, что Шерлок рассказал мне это, было свидетельством глубокого доверия.

К счастью, я, видимо, был не в его вкусе. Ну, по крайней мере, никаких намеков. И хорошо.

Но все-таки мне повезло, что Шерлок стал моим другом. Всегда нужен кто-нибудь, кто сможет поддержать. Стэмфорд был слишком одержим идеей опекать меня, к тому же, не знал, как именно себя со мной вести. С другими гриффиндорцами я не общался; после разрыва с Луизой со студентами с других факультетов - тем более. Так что Шерлок был единственным.

Когда наступил октябрь, стало значительно холоднее; ходить к Озеру стало бессмысленно, потому что через пять минут нахождения на берегу желание вернуться в замок становилось нестерпимым. Так что мы с Холмсом проводили свободное время либо в библиотеке, либо в подземельях, где он ставил свои обожаемые эксперименты, привлекая к этому делу и меня. Хотя, если мне надо было делать домашние задания, он понимал это с молчаливой недовольной покорностью.

Мы не виделись лишь изредка, когда Шерлок (несмотря на мои протесты) убегал в Запретный лес. Что он там делал - я и понятия не имел; но пару раз мне пришлось лечить его ссадины - Шерлок категорически отказывался идти в Больничное крыло, чтобы избежать расспросов.

На праздничный ужин в честь Хэллоуина я не пошел; Холмс пропадал с самого утра, так что я в гордом одиночестве торчал в гостиной факультета, дописывая сочинение по истории магии; но внезапно я услышал его голос.

"Как можно быстрее иди на четвертый этаж. Не задерживайся."


	7. Глава 7

Я растерянно посмотрел на гаснущего ворона - патронуса Шерлока. Он часто посылал мне его, но каждый раз я удивлялся, как ему это удается. Говорящий патронус на пятом курсе? Да я на седьмом простого вызвать не могу!

Но что ему могло понадобиться на четвертом этаже, я не представлял. Ладно, не важно.Я отнес книги в спальню и ушел из гостиной.

Шерлок маячил на лестнице на четвертом этаже; увидев меня, он на одном дыхании выпалил:

- Во время ужина эльф-домовик убирался здесь и нашел... В общем, тут одно самоубийство.

Я сглотнул.

- Я же говорил, что смогу... - Шерлок осекся и посмотрел куда-то позади меня. - Быстро вы!

Я обернулся. По лестнице поднимались двое юношей; один - в маггловском деловом костюме, второй, в мантии, шел позади; он показался мне смутно знакомым.

- А почему здесь вы, а не высшее начальство? - на мой взгляд, слишком уж нагло поинтересовался Шерлок.

Видимо, первый посчитал точно так же.

- Как ты себе это представляешь? - с холодной иронией спросил тот в ответ.

- Или ты просто не хотел Лестрейда одного отпускать?

Что происходит? Они знакомы?

- Помолчи. Я так понимаю, это случилось там?

Шерлок надулся и исподлобья уставился на первого юношу.

- Я молчу.

- Ох, только не начинайте... - со страдальческим видом сказал Лестрейд. - Скажи, куда именно нам идти, Шерлок, и я, возможно, пущу тебя посмотреть.

Он осекся, потому что рэйвенкловец моментально указал в сторону коридора. Первый кивнул ему, и оба парня ушли.

И тут до меня дошло.

- Это были люди из Министерства?

- Да, - спокойно ответил Шерлок.

- А ты... Ты почему так разговаривал с ними? Зачем нахамил?

Холмс зевнул.

- С моим братом только так и можно говорить. К тому же, мне нравится его бесить.

- С твоим... братом!?

- Да. Знаешь, это просто отвратительно, когда ты родственник помощника Министра.

Я потерял дар речи.

- Поэтому я и пошутил насчет начальства, - продолжал Шерлок. - Майкрофта бесит, что все еще есть кто-то постом выше чем он, хотя официально он работает в Министерстве только с этого лета. А второй - Лестрейд, я думал, что ты его знаешь. Учился на Гриффиндоре.

Лестрейд... Ага, то-то мне его лицо показалось знакомым.

- Мне опять понадобится твоя помощь.

Я чуть нахмурился. Не уверен, что готов опять увидеть труп.

- Ну же, Джон! Что за целитель из тебя получится?

Черт.

- Ладно, но я все равно не представляю, что могу сделать.

Мы около часа торчали на лестнице; уже давно закончился ужин и сейчас, наверняка, вся школа сидела в гостиных своих факультетов и обсуждала случившееся. Такие вещи в Хогвартсе недолго остаются в тайне.

Наконец, Лестрейд вернулся.

- Пойдем. Но только на пять минут.

Шерлок вскочил; помчавшись в коридор, по пути он умудрился пнуть меня и чуть не сшибить Лестрейда на пол.

- Он неисправим, - вздохнул тот. - Даже не представил нас.

- Джон Ватсон.

- Рад знакомству. Я Грег. Идешь?

Я переборол себя.

- Да.

Мертвая девушка.

Господи, опять.

Столько недель я пытался забыть, каково видеть это. А теперь все полетело к чертям.

Шерлок сидел на корточках, водя над ней волшебной палочкой, и бормотал под нос заклинания.

- Отлично! - воскликнул он, оборачиваясь, когда мы подошли. - Он ужасно наследил. Спасибо, что оставили меня.

Я оглядел коридор. Кроме тела девушки и Шерлока никого не было.

- Майкрофт ушел с учителями к МакГонагалл, - пояснил он. - Наверняка не хотел, чтобы все видели, как я помогаю великому Министерству.

- Давай по теме, - устало взмолился Грег. - Что ты выяснил?

- Она рэйвенкловка, - ответил Шерлок, вставая на ноги. - Шестикурсница. Зовут Дженифер Уилсон. Но это я знал и до этого. Нападавший завел ее сюда, в какой-то момент пальнул в нее заклинанием, но промахнулся. Защищалась ли она - сказать сложно, нужна ее палочка. Но, судя по запаху, она тоже приняла яд. Так что это не самоубийства.

Грег удивленно смотрел на Шерлока.

- Опять объяснять? Черт! - вымученно протянул тот. - С чего бы ей просто так палить в стену? Допустим, что она сумасшедшая самоубийца. У нее есть два способа: либо отравиться, либо применить к себе заклятье. Ни пузырька, ни палочки я здесь не вижу, наверное, забрал убийца? Так что это-не-самоубийства.

Произнеся этот монолог, Шерлок удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

- Просмотрите ее вещи и примените Приори Инкантатем к ее палочке. Пошли мне сову, когда что-нибудь выяснишь. Я бы проводил до гостиной Рэйвенкло, но не хочу мешать вашей с Майкрофтом романтической прогулке. Идем! - он ухватил меня за рукав и потащил за собой.

Шерлок соврал. Он пошел как раз таки в гостиную. Попросив меня подождать снаружи, он убежал внутрь, а вернулся левитируя кипу книг."Из библиотеки факультета", - пояснил он. Мы нашли пустой класс, и там он зажег свечи, обложился книгами и велел мне помолчать. Судя по названиям, он читал что-то о волшебных палочках, но ума не приложу, зачем ему понадобилось делать это обязательно посреди ночи и,к тому же, в моем присутствии.

Я хочу спать...


	8. Глава 8

- Джон!

Я открыл глаза. Оказалось, заснул за партой.

- Там сова.

Я посмотрел за окно. Темно; по стеклам хлестали потоки дождя.

- Возьми у нее письмо.

Голос Шерлока доносился из-за горы книг, выросшей на парте.

- Сколько времени? - зевнул я, заклинанием открывая окно и впуская сову в кабинет.

- Шесть утра.

Я выронил палочку.

- Ты всю ночь не спал!?

- Да. Займись письмом.

Я встал и подошел к взъерошенной мокрой сове. Как только я отвязал не менее мокрое письмо, она недовольно ухнула и тут же улетела. Я закрыл окно.

- Что там?

Я развернул пергамент, ожидая, что разобрать написанное будет невозможно, но кто-то все же догадался применить Импервиус.

- "Ни при ней, ни в вещах Дженифер Уилсон волшебную палочку не нашли".

- ЧТО!?

Послышался грохот. Я обернулся; Шерлок умудрился опрокинуть все книги на пол, но это его совершенно не волновало.

- Повтори! - сказал он.

Я перечитал записку.

- Нет, этого не может быть! - произнес рэйвенкловец. - Разве только...

Он, не договорив, вскочил на ноги и принялся расхаживать вокруг парты, переступая через разбросанные книги.

- Уилсон просто гениальна! - выпалил Шерлок, поворачиваясь ко мне. Взгляд его был совершенно безумным, но он улыбался. - Она подкинула свою палочку убийце!

Я, сомневаясь, уставился на Шерлока.

- Но зачем?..

- Палочка - весьма интересный магический предмет. Пожалуй, мы сможем найти его с помощью пары-тройки заклинаний. Что скажешь, семикурсник? - он говорил с иронией, но я даже не стал обижаться. - Ладно, я справлюсь без тебя, ты можешь идти на лекции... Если узнаю, кто это - пришлю тебе сову или Патронуса.

Все еще плохо соображая, я кивнул. М-да, это так типично для него...

Но на уроках я сосредоточиться не мог - терзало смутное беспокойство за Шерлока. Мало ли кто убил ту бедную рэйвенкловку, а он хочет найти этого психа.

Я краем уха слушал что говорит Флитвик об особенностях Режущего Заклятия; просто извелся. Как только раздался звонок я кое-как засунул пергаменты в сумку и отправился искать Шерлока.

Я наплевал и на то, что сейчас должен был находиться на уроке Нумерологии, и отогнал промелькнувшую мысль о том, что профессор Вектор меня убьет. Я двинулся в сторону Астрономической башни.

Ума не приложу, где может быть Холмс, если не там. Я, кажется, уже весь замок обошел.

Из кабинета Астрономии доносились голоса. Я мысленно поздравил себя и напряженно и как можно тише, начал подниматься по лестнице. Дверь была приоткрыта; я увидел Шерлока, сидевшего за партой. Он смотрел на кого-то, находившегося напротив него.

Я похолодел, заметив, что Шерлок сжимает в кулаке открытый флакон с каким-то зельем, к тому же, явно собирается выпить его.

Даже не успев как следует подумать, что я делаю, я ворвался в кабинет. Машинально выхватил палочку, а где-то в подсознании само собой появилось заклинание...

- Диффиндо!

Яркая вспышка; с криком боли парень, лица которого я даже не успел различить, упал на пол.

Шерлок мгновенно повернулся ко мне и на его лице появилось выражение удивления, придавшее ему глуповатый вид.

Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, я позволил себе ободряюще улыбнуться Шерлоку.

- Что с ним? - спросил он, отставляя флакон в сторону и поднимаясь из-за парты.

Я подошел к стонущему парню; он был весь исполосован порезами и измазан в крови, но она уже остановилась.

- Жив, но наверняка останутся шрамы, - жестко сказал я.

- Обидно. Всегда мечтал кого-нибудь препарировать. Думаю, собственный потенциальный убийца вполне бы подошел.

- Шерлок!

Я повернулся к нему, чтобы наградить возмущенным взглядом и только сейчас заметил глубокую царапину, красующуюся на его скуле.

- А это откуда?

- А, - отмахнулся рэйвенкловец, - Он мне врезал.

- Посылай Лестрейду Патронуса и быстро в Больничное Крыло!

***

- Нет, какой же ты все-таки упрямый. И вообще, где ты?

Я почувствовал прикосновение невидимых пальцев к своему правому запястью.

- Здесь. Слушай, это просто смешно. сейчас урок идет, кто нас увидит?

- На всякий случай. А теперь помолчи.

Мы подошли к гостиной Гриффиндора; я назвал пароль Полной Даме.

- Все. Можешь снимать Дезиллюминационное заклинание, - сказал я Шерлоку после того, как мы зашли в мою комнату.

- Ты сам упрямый, - рэйвенкловец появился со своей излюбленной ухмылкой. - Какого черта тебе надо лечить каждую мою царапину?

- Такого, - ответил я, доставая из шкафа лекарство. - Мне не безразлично, что с тобой случается.

Я смочил в бадьяне кусок ваты и направился к Шерлоку, уже успевшему рассесться на моей кровати; он с любопытством осматривался.

- Колется, - недовольно сообщил Шерлок, - Дай сюда... - он поднял руку и забрал у меня вату. От прикосновения его холодных пальцев я вздрогнул. Шерлок легко провел по моей ладони. У меня перехватило дыхание и я почувствовал, что краснею.

- Спасибо, Джон, - негромко проговорил он; Шерлок смотрел на меня, но я боялся взглянуть в ответ. Слишком близко.


	9. Глава 9

- Кхм... Ну... - неуверенно сказал я, убирая руку подальше от пальцев Шерлока, - расскажи, что произошло.

Рэйвенкловец посмотрел на меня странным взглядом, потом вздохнул и начал:

- Как я и говорил, палочку можно найти с помощью нескольких заклинаний. Я, собственно, поисками и занялся. Жаль, что поначалу не учел нескольких фактов: во-первых, убийца мог выкинуть ее. Но тут мне повезло, что у него были планы относительно меня. Во-вторых, палочка оказалась в каком-то классе, где шел урок. Я встал неподалеку и ждал. Когда урок закончился, я наколдовал на стене надпись "Дженнифер Уилсон", а сам встал за доспехами. Ты представляешь, он оказался четверокурсником! Слизеринец. Увидев надпись, так и застыл. Я вылез, он заметил меня и усмехнулся, а потом дал знак идти за ним. Мы пошли в Астрономическую Башню...

- Шерлок Холмс?

Рэйвенкловец кивнул.

- А ты кто такой?

Слизеринец ухмыльнулся.

- Думаю, ты бы и так узнал, кто я... Ладно. Меня зовут Джефф Хоуп.

- И что же ты собрался делать?

Хоуп неопределенно повел плечами:

- Ты хочешь избавиться от скуки. Нужно лишь попросить меня помочь.

Они зашли в кабинет Астрономии и сели по разные стороны стола. Джефф достал из кармана два одинаковых флакона; в обоих было зелье темно-синего цвета.

Шерлок поднял брови.

- Два?..

- В одном - яд, во втором - простое зелье, от него ничего не будет. Выбирай. Я выпью второе.

- Выбирать? О, а как ты заставлял всех их...

Рэйвенкловец осекся, увидев наставленную на него волшебную палочку.

- Банально.

- Но, тем не менее, действенно, - ухмыльнулся Хоуп. - И поверь мне, я знаю Непростительные Заклятия. Вперед, Холмс.

- Зачем ты это делаешь?

- Мне платят хорошие деньги, - безразлично откликнулся слизеринец. - Чем больше студентов я убил бы, тем больше он мне заплатил бы. Но потом вмешался ты и планы изменились. Выбирай.

- А вдруг я выберу простое зелье? - поинтересовался Шерлок.

- Я знаю, где оно. Но я знаю, что думают люди, когда выбирают. Ничего не выйдет.

Хоуп чуть приподнялся и внезапно со всей силы ударил рэйвенкловца по лицу.

- Давай быстрее. Мне надоело ждать.

- ... а потом появился кое-кто и...

Закончить Шерлоку не удалось; кто-то настойчиво заколотил в мою дверь.

Я открыл; на пороге стоял взбудораженный Грег Лестрейд.

- Шерлок... Патронуса прислал, что... - выдохнул он. - На него пытался напасть тот самый...

Ехидный смешок из-за моей спины привлек внимание аврора и он возмущенно завопил.

- Шерлок!

Я шикнул на Лестрейда и отошел в сторону, чтобы он зашел.

- Кто покалечил слизеринца? - аврор чуть ли не набросился на Холмса. - Ты применил Режущее Заклинание?

Я опрометчиво собирался вмешаться, но Шерлок, заметив мой порыв, внезапно громко закашлялся.

- Это был не я, - ответил рэйвенкловец. - Приори Инкантатем может подтвердить. И кто пальнул в того психа заклятье - я не видел.

Грег выругался.

- В общем, тому серьезно досталось, он теперь будет с таким количеством шрамов, что смотреть страшно.

- Заслужил, - хмыкнул Шерлок. - Кстати, это мог быть и тот, кто платил ему за убийства.

- Итак.

Я закрыл дверь за Грегом и повернулся к Шерлоку. Тот, ничуть не смущаясь, развалился на моей кровати в такой позе, что одного взгляда хватило, чтобы мои уши немедленно запылали.

- Ты покалечил человека.

Я поспешно отвернулся и кивнул.

- И как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Нормально.

- Как насчет обеда?

Судя по голосу, Шерлок улыбался. Я рискнул посмотреть на него и сам не удержался.

- Без проблем.

Хотя, по большому счету, ел только я; Шерлок остался в холле - появился Майкрофт и, видимо, читал ему нотации. Когда я вышел из Большого Зала, старший Холмс, казалось, еле сдерживает себя. Рэйвенкловец его явно довел.

- А, Джон. Добрый день, - Майкрофт холодно-вежливо улыбнулся мне. - Полагаю, вы уже знаете, что на Шерлока было совершено нападение?

- Да, - я метнул взгляд на младшего Холмса; он стоял, с ухмылкой наблюдая за братом.

- Он чудом не пострадал. Но только вот в чем проблема - пока Шерлок был у вас, - в моей голове промелькнуло: "Черт бы побрал этих Холмсов, все они знают!", - кто-то стер Джефферсону Хоупу память. Мы, конечно, попытаемся применить к нему Сыворотку Правды, но скорее всего это не поможет.

- Майкрофт, - вмешался Шерлок. - У меня есть идея. Давай ты, ну, для начала, заткнешься, а потом сходишь к МакГонагалл и посоветуешь ей никому не рассказывать об этом случае. Я не хочу, чтобы вся школа обо мне трепалась.

Его брата аж перекосило от такого хамского отношения к своей персоне. Но все-таки он согласился.

- Джон, идем, - Шерлок уже привычно схватил меня за руку и потащил в сторону подземелий. - Мне нужно закончить то зелье, думаю, оно настоялось.

- Веди себя прилично! - послышался сзади язвительный голос Майкрофта. - Если собираешь натворить еще какие-нибудь глупости, лучше предупреди заранее.

- Не беспокойся, - прокричал Шерлок, оборачиваясь. - Прежде чем жениться, спрошу твоего разрешения!

В коридоре было темно, и я порадовался, что ни один из братьев не видел выражения моего лица.


	10. Глава 10

К концу ноября погода испортилась окончательно; дожди шли почти безостановочно. Шерлок, недовольный тем, что не может выбраться в Запретный Лес, частенько ныл (это было именно нытье, что бы он не говорил по этому поводу) и действовал мне на нервы, так что несколько раз я сбегал от него, пока он экспериментировал.

Как и пару минут назад. По сравнению с классом зельеварения, в коридоре было ужасно холодно. Я уже начал замерзать и подумывал о том, чтобы пойти обратно к своему нытику, но тут услышал, как кто-то позвал меня по имени.

Я обернулся и, мгновенно похолодев, увидел Луизу.

- Привет, - безразлично произнес я, хотя внутри меня уже вовсю орали друг на друга Джон Прошлогодний и Джон Нынешний.

Луиза подошла ко мне ближе, я же, наоборот, сделал шаг назад. Как оказалось, очень даже зря, потому что немедленно уперся спиной в стену.

Она встала ко мне почти вплотную и прошептала:

- Я скучала, Джон.

Я стиснул зубы; старался ни в коем случае не встретиться с Луизой взглядом. Она коснулась пальцами моей щеки, и я, с усилием отвлекшись от пары безрассудных мыслей, посмотрел ей в глаза и твердо спросил:

- Чего ты хочешь?

- Тебя.

О боги! Боги! Опять этот слащавый бред, который меня бесил! И ведь она знает, что меня это раздражает! Черт, она же не дура, но...

- Странно, - говорить спокойнее становилось все труднее; контролировать себя - почти невозможно.

- Нам было хорошо вместе, - Луиза коснулась губами моей щеки.

Да-да, я знаю. Но от моментально появившихся воспоминаний о том, как мы целовались и спали вместе, Джон Разумный отвернулся.

Откуда-то сбоку раздался звук разбитого стекла. Луиза отпрянула от меня и я увидел Шерлока. С мгновение на его лице было непонятное выражение, которого я понять не смог; потом он с привычной холодностью и ровным голосом произнес:

- Джон, если ты не слишком занят, мне нужна твоя помощь.

От Луизы я буквально сбежал, успев пресечь все ее попытки домогательств, и окончательно раздавил флакон, который выронил Шерлок.

Он сидел в классе с отсутствующим выражением на лице, но поняв, что я вернулся, как ни в чем ни бывало, сказал:

- Дай мне свою палочку.

Я ожидал чего угодно: расспросов, шуточек, но только не полного, как казалось, равнодушия со стороны друга. Хотя, погодите-ка, но ведь сначала...

- Джон, перестань думать. Это раздражает, - произнес рэйвенкловец.

- Ты говоришь, что я идиот, - хмыкнул я, отдавая ему палочку, - но когда я думаю, тебя это бесит? Господи, Шерлок, ты невыносим.

Я улыбнулся, но, заметив его взгляд, сник. Что, черт возьми, происходит? И почему он так грустно смотрит на меня?..

Ответ на этот вопрос пришел мне в голову совершенно случайно. Я проснулся посреди ночи, после совершенно идиотского сна, в котором мы с Шерлоком бегали от Луизы; сначала, совершенно ошалевший, пытался осознать, где я нахожусь, а потом, как-то совершенно не к месту подумал: "Шерлок ревновал".

От этой мысли я сначала смутился, но потом внезапно развеселился. С одной стороны, потому что это казалось абсолютным абсурдом, а с другой - это было единственным вариантом.

Я вспомнил выражение лица Шерлока, когда он увидел нас с Луизой. Удивление, раздражение (или что-то хуже), в сумме получаем...

Но почему-то мысль о том, что он меня ревновал, скорее льстила моему самолюбию, чем вызывала отвращение.

"Не такой уж я дурак, каким он меня считает, раз догадался", - ухмыльнулся я, устраиваясь поудобнее и засыпая.

На следующий день Шерлок был на взводе; когда мы сидели в библиотеке, пытался читать, но только и делал, что откладывал книгу за книгой и что-то бурчал.

Наконец, я не выдержал - вытащил его в коридор.

Ладно, видимо, придется поговорить на эту щекотливую тему.

- Шерлок, в чем дело?

Он забрался на подоконник, хмуро уставился на меня и заявил:

- Ненавижу Рождество.

Не думал, что услышу такое. От неожиданности я подавился:

- Что!?

- То, - раздраженно откликнулся Шерлок. - Мне придется либо ехать домой и торчать в компании с Майкрофтом, либо тут, в одиночестве. Впрочем, - он вздохнул, - мне не привыкать.

Даже спрашивать не собираюсь, как он узнал, что я уезжаю.

- Ты можешь поехать со мной, - сказал я задумчиво.

Шерлок недоуменно посмотрел на меня.

- То есть...

- А почему бы и нет? - весело было наблюдать, как на его хмуром лице появилось довольно глупое выражение. - У меня своя квартира. Ну, как своя, я ее снимаю.

Улыбка на лице Шерлока появилась так внезапно, что стало страшно. Но такой я у него раньше не видел: она была по-настоящему радостной и искренней.

- Надеюсь, до того, как начнутся каникулы, ты не передумаешь, - весело сказал он, глядя на меня.

Я улыбнулся в ответ. На самом деле, я не хотел встречать праздник в одиночестве, но ехать домой, где мать шагу не дает ступить и спрашивает, все ли в порядке, а Гарри смотрит на это и ухмыляется, - хуже не придумаешь.

Хорошо, что Шерлок будет рядом.

И я даже не задумывался ни о том, что у него, возможно, есть интерес ко мне, ни о том, что я этим человеком я буду жить вдвоем. Какая разница?

Мы с Шерлоком вернулись в библиотеку: надо было доделать конспект; но я то и дело замечал, что на его лице без всякой на то причины появляется улыбка.


	11. Глава 11

Месяц прошел относительно спокойно, если не учитывать, что Шерлок умудрился взорвать в подземелье котел с зельем и попал в Больничное Крыло. Впрочем, оттуда он сбежал, заявив мне, что лежать там скучно. А в кабинете Слакхгорна довольно долго почему-то стоял запах сгоревшей бумаги.

- Что ты вообще пытался сварить? - поинтересовался я у Шерлока.

- Амортенцию, - невозмутимо ответил он, а я немедленно покраснел. Рэйвенкловец смерил меня довольным взглядом и ухмыльнулся.

Когда-нибудь я не выдержу и врежу ему. Честное слово.

Когда до Рождества оставались считанные дни, преподаватели как будто взбесились. Объем заданий все увеличивался и увеличивался; чтобы все сделать, мне зачастую не хватало тех свободных часов, которые нам отводились в середине учебного дня, даже засиживался до самой ночи. Шерлок явно расстраивался, что я не могу все время проводить с ним, хотя старался и не показывать вида. Он тоже подолгу сидел в библиотеке, но явно не за подготовкой к O.W.L., а просто со мной.

- Ты что-нибудь собираешься сегодня делать? - шепотом спросил я, посмотрев на него, когда его пристальный взгляд, нацеленный на меня, стало невозможно игнорировать.

- Нет, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - До этих экзаменов еще полно времени, к тому же, я и так все сдам.

Его самоуверенность меня смешила, но я ограничился тем, что с сомнением хмыкнул.

Я опустил голову и снова принялся выписывать из тома основные принципы действия исцеляющих заклятий.

- Джон, - позвал меня Шерлок минут через пятнадцать.

- Ну что еще? - устало поинтересовался я, откладывая в сторону перо.

- Пойдем в подземелья. Тут скучно. Или хочешь подождать, пока придет Луиза?

Я уставился на него. Вот сдалась ему Моран! После того, как она приставала ко мне в коридоре, Шерлок довольно часто ее упоминал, причем постоянно с сарказмом. Я же на это реагировал с негодованием (которое только усиливалось, когда я понимал, что он в очередной раз меня просто подколол). От Луизы я старался держаться еще дальше, чем раньше. Удавалось мне это неплохо, хотя бегать от нее (буквально) было довольно утомительно.

Она меня настолько достала, что я уже не понимал, как это раньше чуть ли с ума по ней сходил. Сейчас я думал о своей бывшей девушке с ужасом, что было странно - обычно со своими бывшими я оставался в неплохих отношениях, - и хотел, чтобы каникулы наступили как можно скорее и можно было уехать.

"Хогвартс-Экспресс" уходил утром в пятницу. Накануне я, собрав чемодан, все же решил зайти попрощаться с однокурсниками. В спальне оказался только Стэмфорд; с грустным видом он сидел на кровати и осматривал кучу рождественских подарков, валяющихся у его ног.

- Привет, Джон, - печально сказал он, заметив меня.

- Привет, Майк, - поздоровался я. - Что происходит?

- Мне нужно все упаковать, - тем же тоном сказал Стэмфорд. Казалось, он вот-вот расплачется. - Я попытался воспользоваться магией, но ничего не получилось.

О, Том...

- Джон, тебя какой-то парень искал, - сказал Джекман, войдя в спальню. - Возле портрета стоит.

- Ладно, я еще зайду, - сказал я и пошел в коридор.

Шерлок нервно расхаживал мимо портрета Полной Дамы; он был в шарфе и мантии, значит, пришел из подземелий. Не успел я и рта раскрыть, когда он заметил меня.

- Я закончил! - радостно объявил он, кидаясь ко мне.

- Что? А, тот эксперимент... Молодец, - я улыбнулся. - Уже рассказал Слакхгорну?

- Нет, хотел, чтобы ты первым узнал. Ну, ладно, я, пожалуй, побегу собирать чемодан и забрать учебник у однокурсника.

Шерлок шагнул вперед и - мое сердце екнуло - обнял меня. Стало невыносимо жарко, но через мгновение он уже разжал руки и, подмигнув, умчался по коридору.

Такое ощущение, что Стэмфорд и Джекман все видели; потому что когда я зашел в спальню, они уставились на меня и захихикали. Хотя, вполне возможно, что их насмешило смущение, написанное на моем лице.

- Что случилось? - поинтересовался я, стараясь казаться спокойным, хотя внутри меня была настоящая буря эмоций.

Однокурсники не выдержали и заржали в голос.

- Я думал, тебе девушки нравятся, - ухмыльнулся Том.

- Эээ...

- Да не отпирайся, у тебя точно что-то с Холмсом.

От возмущения я на мгновение потерял дар речи. Охренели совсем что ли? Какого?..

- Майк, ты что, ревнуешь?

- Это признание? Эй, Джон, почему ты покраснел?

- Да пошли вы! - выругался я. - Что вы несете? Зашел пожелать хорошего Рождества, а вы...

Я вышел, со всей силы захлопнув дверь. Послышался очередной взрыв хохота.

- Вот ведь уроды, - буркнул я, отправляясь к себе в комнату. - Будут знать, я же им такой пароль придумаю, что после праздников произнести не смогут...

Давно я так не злился. Вещи буквально летели в чемодан. Надоели эти шуточки, намеки. Не знаю, кого я в эту минуту ненавидел больше - однокурсников, Шерлока или себя за несдержанность.

Нет, честно, какого черта ему понадобилось обнимать меня? Не думает же он, что...

Мысли неслись бессвязным потоком, но среди них мелькнула одна, которая мне ну очень не понравилась - наверное, если бы мы действительно встречались с Шерлоком, это было бы...хм... неплохо.

Я опомнился и с ужасом отогнал эту мысль. В любом случае, Холмс не был похож на человека, у которого могут быть хоть какие-нибудь романтические отношения.


	12. Глава 12

- Ну и бардак у тебя, - сказал Шерлок.

- Что? - возмутился я, оглядывая гостиную. - Где ты бардак увидел?

- Это была шутка. У меня, впрочем, действительно гораздо больший беспорядок. Мама с Майкрофтом постоянно жалуются.

- Ты им хоть сову послал?

- Не мог не обрадовать любимого брата, что все рождественские праздники мы не будем с ним цапаться. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что он появится дома, у него полно работы в Министерстве. После Войны у них пунктик, все боятся Пожирателей Смерти. Хотя, кто они без своего Волдеморта?

Я непроизвольно дернулся при имени Темного Лорда. Шерлок, заметив это, сузил глаза, но, к счастью, ничего не сказал.

- Я не понимаю... - внезапно задумчиво произнес он. - Зачем тебе такая огромная квартира, если ты живешь один?

Я пожал плечами.

- Может, это не надолго. Тем более, не хочу навязываться матери и Гарри.

- Чрезмерно заботятся, ага, - с пониманием откликнулся Шерлок.

- К тому же, плачу я не так уж и много. А вторая комната, как видишь, тебе пригодится. Только умоляю - не надо ставить эксперименты! Хозяйка квартиры - маггл, не думаю, что она поймет твои взорванные котлы и непонятные зелья.

- Но, Джон...

- Шерлок, обещай мне!

- Ладно, - вздохнул он. - Никаких котлов.

На следующее утро меня разбудила сова, стучавшая клювом в окно. Я заставил себя встать и впустил птицу в комнату. К ее лапе была привязана записка от матери. Она просила сегодня приехать к ней на завтрак. Я быстро написал ответ, согласившись, и, переодевшись, отправился в гостиную. Шерлок уже был там; в одной пижаме сидел на диване и палил в стену заклинаниями.

- Можно, поинтересоваться, какого черта ты делаешь!?

- Скучаю, - протянул Шерлок.

Фейспалм.

- Если отвлечешься от своего высокоинтеллектуального занятия, можешь составить мне компанию...

- К твоей маме? Ты что, издеваешься? Не обижайся, но к ней я не поеду.

- Как ты?.. Ладно, не важно. А тебя можно часа на два одного оставить? - засомневался я.

- Оставляй, - вздохнул Шерлок. - Я пока еще поскучаю.

- Нет, мам, я не могу остаться. Я же не один приехал.

Гарри насмешливо фыркнула, но я ее проигнорировал.

- В любом случае, спасибо, что пришел, - улыбнулась мама.

Ну почему я всегда чувствую себя неуютно в собственной семье? Все меня раздражало и смущало - от мишуры и венков остролиста до излишней материнской заботы; та очень изменилась с лета. Я уже взрослый человек, не надо ко мне относиться как к маленькому мальчику, который сможет справиться со своими страхами, только если мама будет рядом. Хотя, наверное, здесь мне нужен кто-то, кто будет еще ближе...

Я задержался после завтрака: мама пыталась убедить меня, что мне просто необходимо снова посещать целителя в больнице святого Мунго, потому что она боится, что у меня теперь проблемы с общением. Я пытался доказать обратное, в качестве примера приводя, что в этом году у меня даже появился новый друг (Гарри захихикала, ехидно добавив "Наконец-то", но я даже не огрызнулся) и упомянул, что все, с кем мы лечились, давно уже в порядке.

Аппарируя домой, я думал только о том, не разнес ли Шерлок квартиру. М-да, зря я оставил его наедине с волшебной палочкой, страшно представить, что он мог натворить.

- Добрый день, Джон.

Я удивленно уставился на Грега Лестрейда, не успев даже придумать хоть какого-нибудь логического объяснения его появлению в моей гостиной.

- Я за Шерлоком.

Я перевел взгляд на него; тот сидел на диване в той же позе, что и пару часов назад, когда я уходил.

- Мы с Джоном пойдем вместе, - голосом, в котором отчетливо слышалось, что он не приемлет возражений, ответил Шерлок.

- Куда? - коротко спросил я.

- В Министерство, - ответил Грег. - Можно воспользоваться камином?

- Он не подключен к Сети, - извиняющимся тоном сказал я.

Грег ухмыльнулся.

- Я работаю в Министерстве.

- Сегодня в Косом переулке кто-то устроил беспорядки. Разгромили аптеку, судя по всему, использовали Взрывающее заклятие. Началась паника, но, к счастью, никто не пострадал, - Грег замолчал, а потом признался. - Мы боялись, что это могли быть Пожиратели Смерти, но... - аврор подошел к столу и взял пергаментный конверт, лежавший на нем. - Это оставили там.

Грег протянул письмо Шерлоку.

- Как видишь, тебе. Не беспокойся, мы проверили его заклинаниями. Не опасно.

- Почему сами не прочитали? - поинтересовался Шерлок.

Аврор пожал плечами.

- Ну, оно же тебе адресовано.

Шерлок взял письмо в руки, достал из кармана палочку и заклинанием вскрыл конверт.

- Что там? - с опаской спросил я.

Вместо ответа рэйвенкловец достал оттуда лист пергамента и показал мне.

IV

Римская цифра 4 и несколько строчек, написанных ровным почерком, - вот все, что было на листке.

- Что за хрень? - нахмурился Грег.

- Думаю, это значит, что...

Шерлок не договорил.

Прямо на наших глазах в воздухе разгорался яркий свет - сияние, как от Патронуса. Как выяснилось секундой позже - так оно и было. Бесформенное, оно постепенно приняло облик лисы. Нет, пожалуй, даже лиса.

- П... Привет, красавчик.

Голос говорившей дрожал, она всхлипывала.

Я увидел, как Шерлок сощурился. Очевидно, опять подумал о чем-то, о чем я даже не догадывался.

- Хм... - пробормотал он. - Джон, Лестрейд, скажите, а можно ли послать Патронуса, чтобы он говорил голосом другого человека?


	13. Глава 13

Глава 13.

- Посылаю... П-подарок, э-эту загадку... Даю тебе два часа или... Это оп-пять... Произойдет.

Женщина замолчала; Патронус начал медленно исчезать.

"1992, Хогвартс." - прочитал Шерлок вслух. - "Кто убил Плаксу Миртл?"

Мы с Лестрейдом переглянулись.

- Плакса Миртл? - с недоумением спросил Грег. - Она же привидение уже черт знает сколько. При чем здесь девяносто второй?

- Вот ты и задаешь верные вопросы, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

- Тайная Комната, - я сдавленно охнул. - В девяносто втором я был первокурсником, и в тот год кто-то открыл Тайную Комнату! Может, это как-то связано?..

- Разумеется.

- Я помню, - задумчиво произнес Лестрейд. - Мне было шестнадцать. И Майкрофту тоже. Слушай, точно! Майкрофт - помощник Министра, он наверняка имеет доступ к каким-нибудь архивам, ведь Министерство точно знает, что тогда происходило на самом деле.

- Он уехал, - хмуро откликнулся Шерлок. - Нам не хватит двух часов, чтобы связаться с ним. И, - его голос стал привычно язвительным, - я думаю, что и сам смогу найти ответ. Тем более, помню какие-то подробности с его слов. Все паниковали, и я заставил его рассказать, что же происходит в Хогвартсе. Можно сказать, это было моим первым делом.

- Рановато ты начал, - заметил я.

- Но все равно, расскажите мне, что помните, - проигнорировав меня, потребовал Шерлок.

***

Не понимаю, какие выводы можно было сделать из того бессвязного потока информации, которую мы с Грегом смогли вспомнить, но, очевидно, что рэйвенкловец что-то понял.

Полчаса назад он потребовал заткнуться и нервно расхаживал по кабинету, сложив поднесенные к лицу ладони.

- Я понял! - наконец, радостно воскликнул он. - Ответ - василиск!

- Почему? - одновременно спросили мы с Грегом.

- Петухи! - взглянув на недоумение, написанное на наших лицах, Шерлок с отчаянием взмахнул руками. - Ну же! Петухи!

- Да не понимаем мы тебя! - устало взмолился Лестрейд.

- Вы сказали, что кто-то душил петухов. Повезло, что ты это запомнил, Лестрейд, хотя это кажется всего лишь забавным пустяком. Но, если подумать, их не съели, значит, это было не животное. Ни один нормальный человек не станет душить вполне безобидных птиц. Значит, существуют создания, которым все-таки петухи навредить могут. Мне в голову пришло вариантов десять, но потом вы рассказали, как выглядели жертвы и большая часть из тех существ не смогли бы такого сделать. А потом я подумал о василиске. Я знаю, что они могут убивать взглядом, но, по словам Майкрофта, никто не умер... В тот год. Но, вполне возможно, что он уже убил кого-нибудь раньше, так почему это не могла быть Миртл?

На несколько минут воцарилась оглушительная тишина.

- Это было... блестяще, - произнес я, с восхищением глядя на Шерлока. - Я не понимаю, как ты додумался.

- У нас не так уж много времени, - вмешался Грег. - И как мы должны дать ему знать, что разгадали загадку?

- Хм, думаю, нам стоит ему написать, - откликнулся Шерлок, указывая на филина, примостившегося на шкафу.

- Но... как!? - воскликнул Лестрейд. - Мы же под землей!

- Элементарное аппарирование предметов, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Ах да, это же учат на последнем курсе подготовки в Аврорат. Ну, потерпи еще год и узнаешь. Признайся, тебя взяли на постоянную работу только потому что не хватало народу?

Грег побледнел и сжал кулаки. Казалось, он еле сдерживается, чтобы не врезать ухмыляющемуся рэйвенкловцу.

- Шерлок, хватит хамить, - сказал я ему. Он уставился на меня с недоумением на лице:

- Но я подумал...

- Хватит, - твердо повторил я. - Пиши записку.

Филин улетел мгновенно, стоило только привязать пергамент к его лапе. Наступило тревожное молчание.

Внезапно раздался громкий треск; от неожиданности я чуть не упал. Мы втроем одновременно обернулись. Из ниоткуда, в воздухе материализовался кусок пергамента. Шерлок наклонился за ним.

- "Воксхолл-Роуд", - прочитал он. - "Можете забрать ее."

Лестрейд помчался в коридор. Было слышно, как он кричит:

- Донован! Вместе с Андерсоном на Воксхолл-Роуд, ситуация ноль-пять, разбирайтесь сами.

- Это ужасно, - сказал я; нахмурившись, посмотрел на Шерлока. - А он трус, если способен взять в заложники только женщину-маггла.

- Какая разница - маг она или маггл? Это неважно. Она всего лишь заложница.

- А что бы случилось, если бы ты не разгадал его загадку? Что?

Шерлок безразлично посмотрел на меня.

- Очевидно, еще один взрыв.

- И тебя это не волнует? - я уже еле сдерживался. - Могли погибнуть люди!

- Ну и что? В больнице святого Мунго полным-полно умирающих, почему ты не плачешь у их постелей? Вдруг это им поможет?

Я не ответил.

Из коридора вернулся Грег.

- Ну, чт... - он осекся.

С треском на стол опустился еще один пергаментный листок. Шерлок схватил его, быстро прочитал написанное, протянул его нам.

Это была вырезка из газеты - фотография метлы, поверх которой была написана от руки цифра III.

- Три... - произнес я.

- Я прошел первое испытание, - прокомментировал Шерлок.

- Черт! - Грег выругался, посмотрев на фотографию. - Ее нашли сегодня утром у...

Он снова замолчал.

Еще один Патронус.

- Особо не рассчитывай... - на этот раз голос был мужской, но, видимо, парень был довольно молодым. - На ... Авро... Авроров. Ты действительно умен, раз догадался о... Василиске. На новую загадку даю тебе... Четыре часа.


	14. Глава 14

К счастью, Грег знал, что за метла на этой фотографии; как он ни упирался, Шерлок заставил его отправиться с нами туда, где ее нашли; тем более, место было всего в паре кварталов от Министерства.

- Метлу взял напрокат некто Йен Монкфорд, предприниматель, вчера вечером, - рассказывал он по дороге. - Сказал, что хочет слетать в Хогсмид, но там его никто не видел и метлу он не вернул.

Мы повернули за угол и увидели, что переулок оцеплен, а в нем толпятся авроры.

- Салли,вы уже вернулись? - спросил Лестрейд у темнокожей девушки; она едва ли была намного старше меня.

- Да, все уладили, отправили женщину в святого Мунго. Кто-то стер ей часть памяти. О боже, а он что здесь делает? - спросила она, указывая на Шерлока.

Тот, насупившись, зло посмотрел на девушку.

- Это не твое дело, Салли. Я же не спрашиваю, где ты была прошлой ночью.

Я дернул его за рукав.

- Хотя, очевидно, что с Андерсоном.

Девушка рассвирепела.

- Знаешь, Холмс, я дождусь, пока тебе семнадцать исполнится, а потом вызову на дуэль!

- Спасибо, что предупредила, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. - Буду морально готовиться.

Она люто посмотрела на него и пошла прочь. Мы с Грегом обменялись понимающими взглядами. Шерлок же, как ни в чем ни бывало, прошел мимо Авроров и приблизился к метле, парившей в нескольких футах над землей.

- Да, кровь Монкфорда, мы проверили, - сказал ему Грег, увидев, что тот рассматривает рукоять и лужу под ней.

- Трупа нет?

- Нет, пока не нашли.

- Говоришь, он взял метлу напрокат? - Шерлок повернулся к нам.

- На рукоятке выгравирован номер и название магазина... "Янус", это в Косом переулке.

- Не знаю, чем смогу помочь вам, - хозяин магазина, мистер Юэрт, развалился в кресле, стоящим за прилавком.

- Мистер Монкфорд арендовал вчера у вас метлу, - сказал я.

Хозяин оживился.

- Да. отличный "Клинсвип - 10", почти совсем новый. Мне бы такой встроенный тормоз...

- Такую метлу? - спросил Шерлок, указывая на фотографию, висевшую на стене.

- Нет, - Юэрт снисходительно усмехнулся. - Это "Молния". Вижу, вы не знаток. Хотя, конечно, молодые Авроры, времени на увлечения не хватает. - Шерлок хмыкнул, но разубеждать его не стал. - Как и у меня на отпуск.

- Вы с Монкфордом были друзьями?..

Хозяин покачал головой.

- Нет, всего лишь клиент. Пришел, взял метлу и ушел... Бедняга, что же с ним могло случиться?

- Простите, у вас не найдется пару галеонов разменять? - внезапно спросил рэйвенкловец. - Курить хочу, умираю просто.

Тот удивленно уставился на него, но достал из кармана бумажник.

- Нет, к сожалению, - ответил Юэрт. - Бросайте, молодой человек, это дурная привычка. У нас, к сожалению можно курить в общественных местах, а вот в

Испании, это негласный запрет.

- С каких это пор ты куришь? - ошарашенно спросил я у Шерлока, когда мы вышли на улицу. Тот засмеялся.

- Я не курю. Я хотел увидеть, что у него в кошельке.

- Что!?

Улыбка Шерлока стала еще шире.

- Объясню потом.

Мы вернулись в Министерство. На этот раз нервничали только мы с Грегом; рэйвенкловец, казалось, был спокойнее некуда.

- Сколько, как ты думаешь, на метле было крови? - спросил он Лестрейда.

Тот пожал плечами:

- Примерно пол-литра.

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся.

- Не примерно, а действительно пол-литра. Скорее всего, в какой-то момент, для чего бы то ни было, он сдавал кровь и ее заморозили. Ее-то и вылили на

метлу.

- Заморозили? Но...

- Это легко проверить одним заклинанием. Йен Монкфорд, попав в какую-то неприятную ситуацию... Говоришь, он предприниматель?

- Да. У него свой небольшой магазин в Косом переулке.

- Это многое объясняет, - кивнул Шерлок. - Скорее всего, что-то связанное с деньгами. Он не видел иного выхода, кроме как исчезнуть. И хозяин "Януса" ему в этом помог, хотя и наврал, что с Монкфордом они не друзья.

- И где же он?

- В Испании.

Грег удивленно уставился на него. Шерлок вздохнул.

- Понял, понял. Опять все объяснять. В бумажнике у мистера Юэрта была банкнота в тысячу маггловских евро, да и других, помельче, хватало. К тому же, я заметил загар, причем, судя по границе с кожей, не так давно он был на солнце. Время года к загару не очень-то располагает, а? Это, ну и деньги, говорят о том, что он недавно был на континенте. Когда он в разговоре упомянул Испанию, все прояснилось окончательно.

Наступила тишина. Первым ее нарушил Шерлок, с совершенно неуместной, по моему мнению, улыбкой, объявив:

- Пора писать нашему взрывателю новое письмо!

Филин уже был здесь.

Рэйвенкловец, брызгая во все стороны чернилами, нацарапал записку и привязал ее к лапе птицы.

Буквально через пять минут над столом появился Патронус.

- Он говорит, что вы можете... забрать меня... Пожалуйста, помогите...

- Джон, мы теряем время.

- Нет. Он еще не прислал тебе новую загадку. Ешь.

Я затащил Шерлока в маггловское кафе неподалеку от Министерства и теперь тщетно пытался заставить его съесть хоть что-нибудь.

- Ты не ел ничего со вчерашнего вечера.

- Ну и что?

- Ну и то.

Нашу перепалку прервала сова, влетевшая в приоткрытую дверь. Несколько женщин испуганно закричали; к счастью, поэтому и не заметили, как она, разжав клюв, уронила на наш стол письмо.

Шерлок попытался схватить его, но я был быстрее.

- Сначала поешь.

- Но, Джон...

-Меня не переспоришь. Давай, кому говорю!


	15. Глава 15

Записка была от Грега; накарябана наспех.

"Еще одна фотография и вопрос, приходите быстрее."

Шерлок, отодвинув от себя пустую тарелку, вскочил и кинулся к выходу. Я, бросив на стол пару фунтов, побежал его догонять.

Цифра II стояла на фотографии бледного худого мужчины со спутанными волосами.

- Сириус Блэк! - выдохнул я.

- Спасибо, я в курсе, - язвительно произнес Шерлок. - Какой был вопрос?

- "Как спасся гиппогриф? Пришли мне это".

- При чем здесь гиппогриф? - воскликнул Шерлок, но обращаясь явно не к нам. - Сириус Блэк... Что мы о нем знаем?

Мы принялись вспоминать. Коснулись 1993-го года, когда Блэк охотился за Гарри Поттером и несколько раз вламывался в Хогвартс. В конце концов, его поймал Снейп, но Блэк умудрился сбежать с самого верха Северной Башни.

- Я почти ничего не помню, - признался я. - Мне было всего двенадцать, помню только, что в тот год Драко Малфоя чуть не убил гиппогриф.

- Гиппогрифы! - воскликнул Грег, хлопнув себя по лбу ладонью. - Конечно! У Хагрида жил целый табун! А за то, что один напал на Малфоя, его должны были казнить, но...

- ... Но, видимо, он спасся! - подхватил Шерлок. - И Блэк имеет к этому какое-то отношение. Вопрос только в том, что просит прислать Взрыватель?

На эту загадку Взрыватель, как окрестил неизвестного Шерлок, отвел три часа. Уже два рэйвенкловец сидел за столом Грега, не шевелясь, сложив ладони перед лицом и закрыв глаза.

Грег ушел в Комиссию по Обезвреживанию Опасных Животных, я сидел и молчал, гадая, почему все это происходит, и какого черта Взрыватель прицепился к Шерлоку.

- Нашел! - Лестрейд вернулся в кабинет с увесистой папкой. Шерлок открыл глаза и нахмурился, явно недовольный тем, что его размышления прерваны. Грег вытащил пергаменты и положил на стол перед ним.

Шерлок проглядел бумаги и, вытащив из стопки листок, окинул взглядом написанное.

- Здесь сказано, что присутствие гиппогрифа на месте было подтверждено всеми членами Комиссии, но после прочтения постановления о казни, которое длилось не более пяти минут, гиппогриф исчез. Хозяин животного, в смысле Хагрид, этому способствовать не мог, потому что все это время находился в доме вместе с членами комиссии. Лица, близкие к Хагриду, в данном случае упоминаются Поттер, Грейнджер и Уизли, в тот момент находились в школе.

- Они вполне могли бы решиться устроить гиппогрифу побег, - усмехнулся Грег. - Очень в их духе. Вот только не могли же они быть в двух местах одновременно.

Шерлок, перебиравший пергаменты, замер и поднял голову, уставившись на Аврора.

- Что ты сказал?

- Это в их духе. Ты что, обычно все события в Хогвартсе происходили вокруг них!

- Нет, не это! - нетерпеливо сказал Шерлок. - После!

- А... Я сказал, что они не могли быть в двух местах одновременно.

Рэйвенкловец буквально застыл.

- Ну конечно, - прошептал он. - Они так любили своих друзей, что решили спасти обоих сразу... Сначала пустить события идти своим чередом, зная, что потом смогут все изменить... Обеспечили себе алиби, а потом вернулись назад!

- То есть? - переспросил я. - Что значит "вернулись назад"?

- У них был Маховик Времени, - так же тихо продолжил Шерлок, уставившись в одну точку. - Поэтому они были в двух местах одновременно... А когда они спасли гиппогрифа, то подлетели к окну Северной Башни и вызволили Блэка.

- Он просит прислать ему Маховик Времени? - ошарашенно спросил Грег. - Он понимает, что это почти невозможно? В девяносто пятом они все были уничтожены, а на сегодняшний день их единицы!

- Придется послать ему один, - нетерпеливо возразил Шерлок. - Скажи, что он понадобился брату Майкрофта Холмса. Думаю, возражать не будут.

Лестрейд, пожав плечами, ушел.

- Он очень умен, - задумчиво произнес Шерлок. - Раз смог догадаться о Маховике Времени.

Я криво усмехнулся.

- А вдруг ты ошибся?

- Исключено.

- Что ж, - сказал я, вставая со стула. - Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы вместе.

- Что, прости? - он с непониманием посмотрел на меня.

- Вы играете человеческими жизнями, Шерлок! - вскипел я. - Это реально существующие люди! Они тебя вообще хоть как-нибудь волнуют?

- Волнение поможет мне их спасти? - спросил он. Я посмотрел на рэйвенкловца; у меня промелькнула мысль о том, что в пятнадцать лет нельзя быть таким циничным и равнодушным; мне показалось, что передо мной сидит взрослый мужчина, холодный и совершенно мне незнакомый. - Если нет, то я и дальше буду избегать этого.

- Так тебе легче? - поинтересовался я.

- Да, - безразлично ответил Шерлок. - Ты во мне разочаровался?

- Хорошая дедукция, - зло выпалил я.

- Героев не существует, Джон. А если бы и были - я не был бы одним из них.

Я был уже готов наорать на него, но в кабинет ввалился запыхавшийся Грег.

- Вот, - он достал из кармана маленькие песочные часы со сверкающей цепью.

- Ты как хочешь, а я пошел домой, - заявил я Шерлоку. - В конце концов, какого черта, сегодня Рождество! Пока, Грег. Еще раз с праздником, - я развернулся и вышел из кабинета.

Я уже успел дойти до лифта в Атриуме, когда услышал голос Шерлока. Тот бежал, расталкивая волшебников и звал меня по имени. Я зашел в лифт и, не дожидаясь его, поехал наверх.

На улице уже стемнело, падал снег. Я собирался аппарировать, когда увидел, что кто-то кинул передо мной на землю листок пергамента. Я обернулся, но в ту же секунду этот кто-то, стоявший возле телефонной будки, прошептал: "Империо!", и все погрузилось в зыбкий мрак.


	16. Глава 16

"Иди вперед. Иди."

Я не могу не подчиниться. Выхожу в открытую дверь и поворачиваю, куда он говорит. Мы в здании бассейна; рядом он сам; плещется вода.

В нескольких метрах от меня - человек; когда он оборачивается, я узнаю Шерлока, но сказать ему ничего не могу. Он ошарашено смотрит на меня.

- Вот это поворот, да, Шерлок? - говорю то, что шепчет в голове тот голос.

- Джон, - с ужасом произносит он.

Я понимаю, что начал нести какую-то дикую чушь, но остановиться не могу.

- Довольно! - кричит Шерлок. - Кто ты?!

Действие Империуса слабеет, но я чувствую, что он наложил другое заклятие. Я не могу пошевелиться и даже сказать что-нибудь, хотя, второе, скорее всего, из-за страха.

Дверь за моей спиной со скрипом открылась. Шаги.

- Джим Мориарти, - послышался его голос. - Приве-ет!

Такое ощущение, что голос принадлежал подростку; высокий, как будто еще и не ломался; когда он подошел ко мне, я узнал его обладателя. Это был шестикурсник-слизеринец, дружок Себастьяна Морана.

Шерлок мгновенно вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку и наставил на него. Мориарти вздохнул.

- Давай без глупостей. Кое-кто тоже вооружен. Сам я не люблю пачкать руки. Шерлок, ты ведь уже понял, чем я занимаюсь, - он ухмыльнулся. - Я большой специалист в этом деле, как и ты в своем. Ты встал у меня на пути, и я решил посмотреть, что из этого получится. Вышло забавно... По крайней мере, наконец-то веселое Рождество. Но я хотел тебя предупредить - убирайся, пока не поздно. Хотя, будет немного жаль, - Мориарти вздохнул. - Игра была интересной.

- Могли погибнуть люди, - произнес Шерлок.

- Они делают это постоянно! - крикнул Джим.

Молчание.

- Джон, ты в порядке? - рэйвенкловец кинул на меня взгляд. Я не ответил. Мориарти повернулся ко мне.

- Джонни, ты оглох? Можешь говорить.

Я посмотрел на Шерлока и кивнул ему.

- Кстати, спасибо за подарок, - сказал Мориарти, вытаскивая из кармана Маховик Времени. - Хотя, это такая скука... Я мог бы легко достать его, если бы захотел, - он ухмыльнулся и, размотав цепочку, повесил мне на шею. - Забери себе.

Не знаю, почему заклятие перестало действовать, но я осознал, что могу двигаться. Я повернулся и схватил Мориарти за горло.

- Шерлок, беги!

Джим рассмеялся.

- Очень хорошо! Великолепно! Какая преданность! Теперь я понимаю, зачем тебе этот гриффиндорец... Верный песик, да?

Но кто-то другой, остававшийся для меня невидимым, наложил мощнейший Империус, и я разжал пальцы.

Мориарти вырвался и поправил воротник мантии.

- "Твилифит", - гордо сообщил он и снова уставился на рэйвенкловца. - Ты ведь знаешь, Шерлок, что будет, если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь обо мне?

- О-о-о, - протянул тот безразлично. - Убьешь меня, загадка легкая.

- Да ну, что ты, - скривился Джим. - Не так примитивно. Может быть, убью, но потом когда-нибудь. Не хочу торопиться. Но если ты не прекратишь соваться... Я тебя сожгу. Я тебе сердце... выжгу.

- Из проверенных источников известно, что у меня его нет, - парировал Шерлок.

- Мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так, - ухмыльнулся Джим и, обернувшись, посмотрел на меня. - Ну, пойду, пожалуй. Рад был поболтать.

- А если... Если я сейчас наложу на тебя заклятие? - поинтересовался Шерлок.

- Ха, - фыркнул Мориарти. - Тогда я застыну с выражением удивления на лице. Петрификус Тоталус,правда? Ведь ты никогда не используешь Непростительное Заклятие?

Шерлок промолчал.

- Ты не остановишь меня, - Джим расплылся в улыбке. - Почему - сам знаешь, правда?

Он сделал несколько шагов назад.

- Чао, Шерлок Холмс!

Я почувствовал, что Империус снят. Хлопнула дверь. Рэйвенкловец еще пару секунд стоял, не опуская волшебную палочку, но потом кинулся ко мне.

- Ты в порядке? - требовательно спросил он, схватив меня за плечи и глядя в глаза. - Отвечай!

- Да, в полном... - пробормотал я. - Отлично, Шерлок... - ноги подкосились; я рухнул бы прямо на пол, если бы он меня не поддержал.

- Джон... Джон, прости меня, - Шерлок обхватил меня обеими руками и крепко прижал к себе, уткнувшись лицом в мое плечо. - Это из-за меня... Я не успел... Ты вышел из Министерства, а он... Оставил цифру один... Я поехал за вами... Потом...

- Тихо, успокойся, - мягко сказал я, гладя его по спине. Шерлок поднял голову и я увидел на его лице дорожки слез. - Все в порядке, - твердо сказал я, глядя ему прямо в глаза, хотя меня самого еще трясло.

Шерлок сжал губы и неуверенно кивнул. Я высвободил левую руку и, поднеся к его лицу, вытер слезы с щек. От моего прикосновения он дернулся и еще сильнее вцепился в мою куртку.

- Пойдем домой, - сказал я, погладив его по голове. Шерлок всхлипнул и кивнул.

Дома я заставил его выпить успокаивающее зелье и принял его сам, запив тремя чашками чая.

Шерлок немного пришел в себя и, совершенно удрученный, сидел на диване в гостиной, не говоря ни слова. Я сел рядом и протянул ему чашку чая. Он кивнул и забрал ее у меня.

- Шерлок?

Он бросил на меня взгляд, но сразу же отвел в сторону.

- Все в порядке. Честно, - я слегка улыбнулся.

- Я испортил тебе Рождество, - хриплым и совершенно убитым голосом сказал Шерлок.

- Прекрати. По крайней мере будет, что вспомнить.

Шерлок тоскливо посмотрел на меня, видимо, не понимая, что я над ним не подшучиваю.

- Прости меня, Джон.

Посреди ночи я проснулся от ощущения, что на меня кто-то смотрит. Повернувшись на бок, я увидел Шерлока. Он, заспанный, в пижаме, стоял возле кровати, разглядывая меня.

- Шерлок? - пробормотал я. - Что случилось? Зачем ты пришел?

- Считай, что это эксперимент, Джон, - прошептал он, садясь на кровать и наклоняясь ко мне. - Ты же запретил мне котлы и зелья...


	17. Глава 17

Я осознал, что это мне не снится только после того, как почувствовал на коже дыхание Шерлока, а потом робкое прикосновение его губ к своим.

Не решаясь пошевелиться, я закрыл глаза; ждал, что он будет делать дальше. Но когда Шерлок чуть приоткрыл губы, я , наплевав на все, не сдержался; приподнял голову с подушки и уверенно поцеловал его.

Всего нескольких секунд вполне хватило, чтобы понять: Шерлок в этом деле новичок, но я не требовал слишком многое.

Он робко целовал меня, гладя по голове и я отвечал на поцелуй, положив ладонь ему на затылок, чтобы у него и мысли не возникло остановиться...

И в этот момент я забыл обо всем: и о Луизе, и обо всех своих бывших девушках, потому что ни с одной из них мне не было так хорошо, как с этим странным рэйвенкловцем, в котором до сегодняшней ночи я видел только друга. И тогда я окончательно поверил в то, что в рождественскую ночь случаются чудеса.

Проснувшись, я не мог пошевелиться: Шерлок распластался прямо на мне, уткнувшись лицом мне в шею и раскинув руки и ноги. Несмотря на свою худобу, он оказался довольно тяжелым. Я не стал спихивать его с себя и будить. По крайней мере, есть время подумать.

Если это "эксперимент", как он сам сказал, буду ли я расстроен, если такого больше не повторится? Да, внезапно осознал я, потому что теперь мне нужен только он. Никогда бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь влюблюсь в парня, но факт есть факт. Кажется, я просто боялся себе признаться в этом, но ведь эти чувства к нему появились не этой ночью, они давно были во мне...

Дыхание Шерлока щекотало кожу на шее. Я выпростал руку и легко погладил его по голове.

- Джон.

Я замер, но смысла скрываться уже не было.

- Прости, что разбудил.

- Ты слишком громко думал, - сонно откликнулся он. - К тому же, я не мог не заметить твоей утренней эрекции.

Я выругался, спихнул Шерлока и натянул на себя одеяло.

Он лениво улыбнулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на меня.

- Если хочешь, могу помочь избавиться...

Операция "Побег в ванную" прошла успешно. Я залез под душ и с помощью ледяной воды попытался привести мысли в порядок.

Эксперимент продолжается?

Нельзя сказать, что я был бы против, но Шерлок... Его прямолинейность и, судя по всему, полная неосведомленность о личном пространстве... Если это всего лишь эксперимент, потому что я запретил ему варить в моей квартире зелья, то стоит ли игра свеч? Стоит ли платить за несколько минут удовольствия разбитым сердцем?

Когда я вышел из ванной комнаты, Шерлок, уже переодевшись, занимался приготовлением завтрака.

- Следи за омлетом, - сказал он. - Я пошел чистить зубы.

За завтраком мы оба молчали и даже не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Неловкую тишину в квартире нарушил деликатный стук в дверь и в квартиру зашла хозяйка.

- Миссис Хадсон! - обрадовался я, поскольку появился повод хоть на пару минут уйти от Шерлока.

- С Рождеством! - улыбаясь, произнесла она. - О, ты не один, Джон?

- Э-э-э, да, - Шерлок вышел в гостиную, и я представил их друг другу. - Вместе учимся. Ну, я пригласил его на праздники.

- Вот и молодец, - жизнерадостно сказала миссис Хадсон. - Только, пожалуйста, ведите себя прилично.

Я, запинаясь, пообещал, что все будет в полном порядке и она, улыбаясь, ушла.

- Приятная женщина, - произнес Шерлок.

Я обернулся к нему, недоумевая.

- Странно слышать это от тебя.

Он пожал плечами.

- Это твоя беда. Ты зачем-то придумал, что я - бесчувственный, как камень. Но я не такой, Джон, - он сделал несколько шагов, подойдя ко мне вплотную. - И, - он наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо, - я соврал, что это всего лишь эксперимент.

И только после этих его слов я почувствовал, как спадает напряжение и спросил, чтобы понять, правильно ли я понял:

- Так ты не...

- Да, - перебил меня Шерлок, крепко обняв и прижав к себе. - Я долго пытался сдержаться, ведь эмоции - это просто кошмар. Вчера, когда Мориарти заколдовал тебя, я почувствовал... то же, что и в тот раз, когда ты спас меня от Хоупа.

- Подожди, так это был он? - ахнул я, чуть отодвигаясь от Шерлока. - Он организовал убийства? Те, которые были осенью?

Он отпустил меня и чуть отодвинулся.

- Джон, ты идиот, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Он же об этом почти прямо сказал! Конечно, это был Мориарти! Но мы никому об этом даже рассказать не сможем, тем более, у Хоупа стерта память, как и у магглов-свидетелей. Нам никто не поверит.

- Но...

- Нет, Джон, - твердо сказал Шерлок, глядя мне в глаза. - Я не хочу, чтобы он навредил тебе.

- Майкрофт.. Э-э-э... Похоже, мы не вовремя... - я узнал голос Грега Лестрейда.

Черт, почему я не услышал, как они открывают дверь? Ругаясь, я попытался вылезти из-под Шерлока, но тот намертво вцепился одной рукой в спинку дивана, а второй крепко обхватил меня поперек тела.

- О, привет, - жизнерадостно поздоровался Шерлок, приподняв голову. - Чем обязан неудовольствием видеть тебя, братец?

- Слезь с мистера Ватсона, - посоветовал Майкрофт. - Ты его раздавишь.

Брата Шерлок, что удивительно, послушался. Красный, как рак, я сел и попытался привести в порядок растрепанные волосы.

Грег стоял, ладонью закрыв себе рот, и беззвучно ржал. Майкрофт смотрел с ясно читающейся во взгляде иронией.

- Перестань строить из себя маму, - потребовал Шерлок. - И убери этот взгляд, мы всего лишь целовались.

Грег, не сдержавшись, издал смешок.

- Хватит дурачиться, Шерлок, - его брат прошел вперед и сел в ближайшее кресло. - Расскажи мне подробно о вчерашнем дне, - потребовал он.

Рэйвенкловец вздохнул и бросил на меня умоляющий взгляд. Я кивнул ему и взял его за руку. Шерлок, чуть улыбнувшись, повернулся к Майкрофту и начал рассказывать.

- И что ты будешь делать? - спросил Шерлок, закончив. - Арестуешь его?

Старший Холмс покачал головой.

- Я ничего не могу сделать. Кто знает, вдруг этот Мориарти всего лишь орудие в руках какого-нибудь Темного мага? Но, думаю, что надо будет почаще наведываться в Хогвартс.

Конец первой части.


	18. Часть 2 Глава 18

И, наконец, со второго семестра я начал усердно учиться. Шерлок, с огромным неудовольствием, тоже - у Слакхгорна сдали нервы, и он запретил эксперименты. Но, несмотря на то, что у него теперь появилась масса свободного времени, мы не так уж много были вместе. Меня терзали смутные сомнения, что он пытается выяснить что-нибудь о Джиме Мориарти; впрочем, проверить это было невозможно.

Тот (вот ведь упырь наглый!) разгуливал по Хогвартсу, как ни в чем ни бывало. Если мы пересекались, он ничем не давал понять, что мы знакомы. А Шерлок держал свое слово и к нему не лез.

В наших отношениях прогресса не было. Я давал Шерлоку время привыкнуть; в первый раз он испытывал подобное, чувства его пугали. Я и сам, если честно, чувствовал себя неловко, особенно когда ловил себя на мысли, что секса мне не хватает; почему бы не... Но тут же обрывал себя. Это нечестно, нельзя думать только о своих желаниях.

Не говоря уж о том, что его выходки иногда так выводили меня из себя...

Это случилось через две недели после начала второго семестра. Шерлок, к моему удивлению, не появился утром, чтобы поздороваться; в обеденный перерыв его не было в библиотеке. И мое беспокойство только усилилось, когда его однокурсник сообщил мне, что целый день Холмса не видел.

Целую ночь я не спал, пытаясь понять, куда он пропал. За окном шел снег, что тоже не успокаивало, если знать, что Шерлоку могло прийти в голову погулять по Запретному Лесу.

Следующий день для меня не существовал. Я дергался от малейшего шороха, левая рука тряслась так, что я не мог ничего ей взять. МакГонагалл обратила внимание, что я веду себя необычно, и спросила, в чем дело. Я не хотел, чтобы Шерлоку влетело (хотя, ему бы и надо), поэтому промолчал. Она сочла, что заклятие Восстановления у меня не получается из-за невнимательности и задала практиковаться.

Но вечером мне было не до этого. Я заперся в комнате и уже подумывал, не написать ли Майкрофту, когда раздался стук в дверь. Я проигнорировал, но кто-то был весьма настойчив.

Отперев, я открыл дверь нараспашку. Никого.

- Смешно. Отличная шутка! - я выругался, но тут же почувствовал, что кто-то протиснулся мимо меня и дверь заперли заклинанием.

Через секунду, сняв Дезиллюминационные Чары, рядом со мной стоял Шерлок.

Я думал, что одновременно испытывать столько чувств сразу человек не может - разорвется. Хотя, эмоциональный диапазон у нас все-таки не как у чайной ложки...

- Джон! - радостно затараторил он. - Ты не представляешь! В Лесу...

Злость победила. Пальцы сами сжались в кулак и тот непроизвольно заехал гению по лицу.

- За что? - только и мог произнести Шерлок, хватаясь за правую щеку и глядя на меня с недоумением.

- За что!? - срывающимся голосом заорал я. - За то, что ты идиот! Мать твою, Шерлок, я думал, что с ума сойду!

Каждое слово сопровождалось тычком в его грудь, Шерлок был вынужден отступать. Наконец, я припер его к стенке.

- Ты убьешь меня, - испуганно то ли сказал, то ли спросил Шерлок, глядя прямо мне в глаза.

- Может быть. Сам знаешь, что это я уже делал.

Но, тем не менее, я почти успокоился. Еще около минуты я жег его взглядом, а потом, развернувшись, пошел к кровати.

- Я собираюсь спать. Ты уходишь?

Шерлок нервно облизнул губы.

- Я сюда и так еле-еле пробрался. А сейчас в гостиной полным-полно народу. Только если я стану невидимым, а ты пойдешь...

- Нет.

Он вздохнул и начал раздеваться.

- Тогда я остаюсь.

Я хотел было возразить, но вид Шерлока, снимающего одежду, подействовал на меня ошеломляющим образом.

- Ну, ты еще долго будешь стоять, открыв рот? - почти промурлыкал он мне на ухо, подойдя вплотную.

Я попытался ответить, но вместо слов получалось лишь невразумительное нечленораздельное хрипение. Шерлок усмехнулся и принялся расстегивать мою рубашку. Я завороженно следил за его действиями; наконец, смог выдавить:

- Никогда больше так не делай.

Он, расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, остановился и виновато посмотрел на меня.

- Я про побеги без предупреждения, - на всякий случай торопливо добавил я.

Шерлок довольно усмехнулся и поцеловал меня. Моя одежда вскоре оказалась на полу.

Но ощущение того, что все происходящее - неправильно, не оставляло меня. Я отодвинулся от Шерлока и твердо сказал:

- Не надо.

Он удивленно посмотрел на меня.

- Я думал, ты этого хочешь.

Я потянул его за собой и сел на край кровати; он рядом.

- Конечно, я хочу, но... Может, мы не будем торопиться? Это бессмысленно.

Он смерил меня странным взглядом, а потом внезапно улыбнулся.

- Но сегодня я все равно ночую у тебя.

***

Это было непривычно - засыпать в обнимку с другим человеком; опять здесь, в Хогвартсе. Не скажу, что нарушать школьные правила (в смысле, что в моей спальне находится студент с другого факультета) было в новинку...

Мысли путались и расплывались; я пытался удержать их, но все было бесполезно.

- Спасибо, - внезапно послышался голос Шерлока.

- За что? - сонно поинтересовался я.

- Ты не стал... - он замялся. - Торопиться.

Я чуть приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока, лежащего рядом. Он не отрывал от меня взгляда. Взгляда, в котором четко читалось облегчение.

"Он боится", - понял я. - "Боится, но ни за что бы не признался в этом..."

- Я не буду, - твердо сказал я, выпростав руку и обнимая Шерлока. - Я не буду ни о чем просить тебя, пока ты сам не будешь готов.

Он подвинулся ближе и уткнулся носом в мою щеку.

- В свою очередь, могу пообещать, что никогда не уйду... Не предупредив.

Я заснул, улыбаясь.


	19. Глава 19

Зима закончилась как-то внезапно. За рутиной учебы я этого и не заметил... Чем ближе лето - тем серьезнее становились учителя; нам не повезло, в этом году O.W.L. и N.E.W.T. мы будем сдавать не в июне, как было всегда, а в мае.*

Похоже, после года режима Темного Лорда в Министерстве все свихнулись окончательно. Интересно, а Майкрофт имеет к этому какое-нибудь отношение? Надо будет спросить у Шерлока.

Я встал из-за стола и подошел к кровати; он крепко спал, накрывшись с головой одеялом. В последнее время Шерлок не так уж часто приходил ко мне и спал (как я подозревал) в библиотеке факультета, потому что в его гениальную голову пришла совершенно придурочная мысль, что он, кажется, "плохо помнит программы третьего и шестого курсов", и "если не повторит все, то точно завалит O.W.L."

Раздался стук в окно. Обернувшись, я увидел красивую сипуху; в клюве у нее был зажат конверт. Я впустил ее, хотел взять письмо, но сова, недовольно заухав, отлетела и принялась кружиться над Шерлоком.

Я попытался отогнать ее, чтобы она его не разбудила, но Шерлок проснулся; высунул из-под одеяла голову с живописно растрепанными волосами и поймал конверт, который сова тут же выпустила из клюва.

- От кого? - поинтересовался я, когда Шерлок прочитал письмо. Прежде, чем ответить, он взял с тумбочки волшебную палочку и, наставив на пергамент, произнес: "Эванеско".

- От Майкрофта.

Понятия не имею, зачем ему вдруг понадобилось уничтожать письма от собственного брата. Хотя, это же Шерлок...

- Какой сегодня день недели? - поинтересовался он, зевнув.

- Воскресенье, - ответил я, присаживаясь на край кровати.

- Отлично, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. - Прости, Джон, но на сегодня у меня есть планы.

Я постарался казаться равнодушным, но его было не обмануть.

- И не обижайся, - он отбросил одеяло в сторону, вскочил, потрепал меня по плечу и принялся одеваться. - Кстати, я тут подумал, что каждый раз ходить через вашу гостиную очень неудобно. Пожалуй, метла и окно - лучший вариант. Что думаешь?

Пару раз на этой неделе я видел Майкрофта, но он, поздоровавшись, проходил мимо, даже не останавливаясь.

В пятницу я застал их с Шерлоком за разговором. Точнее, за спором. Увидев меня, Шерлок помахал рукой, подзывая к ним, но его брат покачал головой. В качестве компромисса я остановился неподалеку.

Через несколько минут, в течение которых Майкрофт упорно на чем-то настаивал, а Шерлок, что удивительно, слушал, хотя и не скрывая выражения лица "Майкрофт, хватит умничать", Шерлок позвал меня еще раз. Стоило подойти поближе, как он схватил меня за руку и скомандовал "Пойдем". Опомниться не успел, как он потащил меня за собой куда-то в сторону кабинетов.

- В чем дело? - поинтересовался я.

- Ты не умеешь вызывать Патронуса, - ответил он.

- И?

- Если я не научу тебя, Майкрофт не разрешит взять тебя... С собой.

- Куда? - я ничего не понимал.

- Потом скажу, - коротко ответил Шерлок, открывая дверь ближайшего кабинета.

- Значит, так, - он запер дверь и наложил несколько заклятий - Заглушающее и Сигнальное. - Что ты знаешь о Патронусах?

- Что они - источник положительной энергии, способные защитить от проклятий и дементоров.* Но зачем мне учиться его вызывать?

- Правильно, - ответил Шерлок, проигнорировав мой вопрос. - Дементора я тебе не достал, боггарта, который мог бы его заменить - тоже. Придется тебе практиковаться на мне. Итак, - он достал из внутреннего кармана мантии палочку и кивнул, чтобы я сделал то же самое. - Чтобы вызвать Патронуса, необходимо сосредоточиться на счастливом воспоминании - и произнести заклинание...

- "Экспекто Патронум", - раздраженно перебил его я. - Я семикурсник, Шерлок. Мы учим теорию на Защите от Темных Искусств.

- Ладно, ладно, - миролюбиво сказал он. - Давай попробуем попрактиковаться.

Я достал палочку.

- Попробуй вспомнить какой-нибудь счастливый момент и то, что ты чувствовал тогда. Для этого нужно максимально сконцентрироваться. Только когда будешь уверен, что готов, произноси заклинание. Понятно? Ну, давай.

Я ужасно злился на себя.

Уже несколько часов я пытался вызвать телесного Патронуса, но из палочки вылетали только облачка серебристого пара. Шерлок заметил, что для человека, который никогда не пробовал это заклятие, у меня выходит довольно неплохо (хотя, разумеется, у него телесный получился сразу).

- Если бы сейчас напротив тебя оказался дементор, ты бы уже остался без души, - сообщил он, наблюдая за моим очередным слабым Патронусом.

- Отлично, - огрызнулся я; потерял концентрацию, тот пропал. - Черт! - я выругался и в сердцах кинул палочку на пол. - Я идиот, ты был прав.

Я опустился на ближайшую парту и закрыл лицо руками. Шаги; Шерлок подошел ко мне. Дотронувшись до меня, он сказал:

- Если не хочешь, можешь не продолжать. Просто это действительно может понадобиться, и я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

- Получилось! Получилось! Шерлок, ты видел? - с восторгом повторял я.

- Конечно, - он воспринял это, казалось, спокойно, но я знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить радость в глазах. - Надо же, ретривер... Это говорит о многих чертах характера.

- У самого-то кто? Ворона, - подколол его я, наблюдая за своим Патронусом.

- Ворон, - обиженно поправил Шерлок. - И вообще, ты знаешь, что потратил на это пять часов? Нам давно пора идти спать.

*_AU. В каноне такого и в помине нет. Не спрашивайте, зачем мне это понадобилось._


	20. Глава 20

- "Вышел на его след. Судя по всему, может начать действовать. Больше ждать нельзя, вы должны ехать в Лондон".

Я с недоумением уставился на Шерлока. Тот же, казалось, ничему не удивился. Сложив пергамент пополам и выпустив сову в окно, он коротко сказал:

- Через полчаса буду около портрета Полной Дамы. Вещи, которые тебе могут понадобиться в Лондоне, лучше сразу перемести в свою квартиру.

- Но... - я попытался понять, что, собственно, произошло, почему мы должны уезжать, но Шерлок замотал головой.

- Ничего не спрашивай, ты же знал, что придется чуть ли не бежать из Хогвартса? Вот сейчас это мы и собираемся сделать. Собирайся. Время идет.

Примерно неделю назад Шерлок рассказал, что Майкрофт все это время занимался поисками Джима Мориарти и его семьи, чтобы понять, была ли рождественская история его замыслом, или он действовал по приказу... Или под заклятием.

По словам Шерлока, его брат вообще подозревал, что это связано с Пожирателями Смерти и Министерством, точнее, с ним конкретно. Младший же Холмс утверждал, что все это ерунда и Джим действовал сам. Просто он тоже гений, которому стало скучно.

- А я думал, ты решил остаться, - хмыкнул Шерлок; он стоял возле портрета, и я чуть не сшиб его, выходя из гостиной.

- Не надейся, - сказал я. - Куда мы сейчас?

- В кабинет МакГонагалл. Майкрофт минут пять назад аппарировал, он уже должен быть у нее.

- МакГонагалл? - переспросил я. - А она ко всему какое отношение имеет?

- Джон, ты идиот, - раздраженно откликнулся Шерлок. - Считай, что мы сбегаем. Ты бы кричал об этом в каждом коридоре? Сомневаюсь. Так вот. Сейчас мы сбегаем. И самый незаметный способ покинуть Хогвартс - с помощью Летучего Пороха. Единственный работающий камин - в кабинете директора.* Еще вопросы?

Я, в который раз уязвленный его отношением к моим умственным способностям, промолчал.

- Нет? Тогда давай поторопимся.

Судя по всему, Шерлок нервничал, хотя обычно ко всему относился равнодушно. Похоже, происходит что-то действительно нехорошее.

- Забирай вещи и уходим.

- Как? Куда?

- Вашу квартиру легко найти, Джон, - Майкрофт вылез из камина, небрежно отряхиваясь. - Мы аппарируем в наше поместье. На нем достаточно защитных чар.

- А как же Шерлок? - спросил я. - Ему же еще нельзя...

Майкрофт хмыкнул.

- Вы и сами знаете, что он не из тех, кто соблюдает правила.

- Я научился аппарировать в тринадцать лет, - буркнул Шерлок, протягивая мне руку. - Бери свой чемодан. Надо торопиться, пока нас не засекли.

Знакомая удушающая тьма на мгновение - и я стоял возле кованых ворот напротив большого особняка.

- Мы в Белгравии**, - сказал Шерлок; но без особой гордости. - Дом скрыт, хотя и находится почти в самом центре... Ладно, пойдем. Майкрофт догонит.

Шерлок явно стеснялся - того, что живет в особняке, но еще больше - домовых эльфов, появившихся моментально, стоило ему открыть дверь и зайти внутрь дома.

- Грей, возьми чемодан и отнеси в мою комнату. Остальные... Не путайтесь под ногами! Мина, где мама?

- Хозяйка и хозяин отправились три дня назад во Францию, - пропищала одна из эльфиек, низко кланяясь.

- Не могли написать. Черт. Всегда так... Перестань кланяться, - раздраженно одернул эльфийку Шерлок. - Похоже, мы застряли тут с тобой, - недовольно сообщил он Майкрофту, который только что появился.

Тот натянуто улыбнулся.

- Придется потерпеть, братец.

- Шерлок.

- М?

- Майкрофт сказал, чтобы ты немедленно вставал.

- Сколько сейчас?

- Шесть.

- Утра? Да вы свихнулись! Не раньше семи...

- Кто-то пришел. Они ждут нас в гостиной.

Шерлок, зевнув, приоткрыл один глаз.

- Ладно, пошли.

Он скатился с кровати.

- Боже, - оторопел я. - В таком виде спишь, хоть штаны бы надел.

- Не сейчас, - ухмыльнулся он. - И это сойдет...

Через пару минут я, снедаемый сразу двумя желаниями - заржать и сбежать, - сидел на диване в гостиной. Справа от меня расположился Шерлок, соизволивший закутаться в одну лишь простыню.

- Майкрофт сказал, что дело серьезное, а ты тут в таком виде.

- Не зная его, можно подумать, что нас решила навестить королева.

Я не выдержал и посмотрел на Шерлока. Стоило встретиться с ним взглядом, мы оба засмеялись.

- Господи, - раздраженно произнес Майкрофт, войдя в гостиную и увидев нас. - Хоть раз в жизни вы можете вести себя, как взрослые люди?

- Я бы не стал очень надеяться, - серьезно ответил Шерлок.

- Прости, Перси, - обратился Майкрофт к человеку, стоявшему на пороге, - за вид моего младшего брата.

- Видимо, результат спешки? - хмыкнул тот, заходя в гостиную. - А вы, - обратился он ко мне, - я полагаю, Джон Ватсон? Наслышан. Вы же участвовали в Битве?

Смутившись, я кивнул.

- Итак, к делу, - они с Майкрофтом сели в кресла напротив дивана. - Перси, что удалось узнать?

Волшебник хмыкнул, покосившись на нас.

- Не уверен, что эта информация - для них, но, раз я поднялся ради этого в пять утра, придется рассказать.

Возможно, это была попытка пошутить. В любом случае, юмора никто не понял.

- В общем, мы нашли семью Мориарти. И они действительно связаны с Пожирателями Смерти.

_Прим. автора:  
*Не забывайте, что действие происходит сразу после Войны. Хогвартс все еще строго охраняется.  
**Если кто-то не знает wiki/Белгравия_


	21. Глава 21

- Наблюдать за Мориарти было очень сложно. Каких-либо доказательств и улик нет. Только благодаря "Гринготтс" мы отследили денежные переводы, поступавшие - вы не поверите - самому Люциусу Малфою. Правда, не напрямую, из-за чего и невозможно доказать...

- Да, Перси, мы поняли, - нетерпеливо, но, тем не менее, вежливо перебил его Майкрофт. - Но кто же посредник?

- Некая Ирен Адлер. Богатая наследница чистокровной семьи.

- Ее не судили?..

- У нее нет Метки, и Адлер сумела доказать, что сотрудничала с Пожирателями Смерти под заклятием Империус.

Шерлок с сомнением хмыкнул.

- Так что, - подвел итог Перси, - если кто и способен помочь вам выйти на семью Мориарти, так это она. Но здесь, Майкрофт, я думаю, вы и сами справитесь, - Перси встал. - Вы теперь заместитель Министра, а не я.

- Да, не беспокойтесь, - старший Холмс тоже встал. - Если выясню что-то, что может заинтересовать мистера Шейкболта, то сообщу.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Перси, кивнув нам на прощание, удалился.

- Думаю, мы еще успеем выпить чай, прежде поедем навестить мисс Адлер. Но ради Бога, Шерлок, оденься!

- Дом номер 44, это следующий квартал.

- То есть... - я с недоумением уставился на Майкрофта. - Вы не идете с нами?

Тот усмехнулся, снисходительно посмотрев на меня.

- Джон, я - заместитель Министра Магии, неужели вы думаете, что если я появлюсь на пороге у девушки, связанной с Пожирателями Смерти, они ничего не заметят?

- Но... - я попытался образумить Майкрофта. - Вы не можете послать туда Шерлока... Одного... В конце концов, он еще ребенок.

- Не могу, - согласился Майкрофт, проигнорировав возглас брата. - Поэтому вы идете с ним.

После секундного замешательства я выдавил:

- Эээ... Разумеется.

- Так что идем, - Шерлок схватил меня за локоть и потащил за собой.

- Мы наблюдаем за домом. Если что-то произойдет, мы вмешаемся, - послышался голос Майкрофта.

- "Мы"? - я с недоумением посмотрел на Шерлока.

- Он, Лестрейд и другие Авроры, - ответил он. - А теперь скажи, похож ли я на маггла?

Я посмотрел на него. Рубашка, брюки, пальто.

- Да. Конечно, мало кто из подростков так одевается... Лучше бы джинсы надел.

Шерлок, отвернувшись, хмыкнул.

Дом Адлер ничем не отличался от других на этой улице. Ни одно заклинание не сработало, когда мы, отворив ворота, зашли на территорию.

- Ты уверен?.. - тихо начал я; Шерлок перебил:

- Да. На всякий случай, твоя палочка рядом?

Я проверил. Она была надежно спрятана в рукаве; в любую секунду я мог ее достать.

Шерлок позвонил в дверь.

Открыла нам симпатичная рыжеволосая девушка.

- Простите, - начал Шерлок внезапно изменившимся голосом: неуверенным; испуганно. - Я не знаю, что нам делать... Мы с другом гуляли, мы приехали в Лондон на экскурсию, а на нас напали!.. Они отобрали мой рюкзак, а там было все - телефон, деньги...

Оставалось только удивляться его познаниям. Хотя, насколько я знал, в Хогвартсе на маггловедение он не ходил.

- Мы можем позвонить от вас? Родители будут волноваться.

- Я могу вызвать полицию, - предложила девушка. - Проходите.

- О, вы так добры, - всхлипнул Шерлок.

Девушка проводила нас в гостиную и ушла.

Я собирался что-то спросить у Шерлока, но тут из коридора послышалось:

- Я слышала, вас ограбили?.. Кажется, Кейт не спросила, как вас зовут...

Мы одновременно посмотрели на вошедшую.

Я, закашлявшись и покраснев, тут же отвернулся. Шерлок, после секундной заминки, взял в себя в руки и попытался ответить:

- Эээ... Меня зовут...

Но, все-таки, не каждый день видишь полностью обнаженную девушку.

- Не придумали еще? - усмехнулась та, пройдя мимо нас и садясь в кресло. - Что же вы молчите, мистер Шерлок Холмс?

- Мисс Адлер, осмелюсь предположить?

На вид ей было лет двадцать-двадцать пять. Невысокая, темноволосая; на губах легкая усмешка.

- Наденьте на себя хоть что-нибудь, - я, наконец, взял себя в руки.

- Чувствуете себя незащищенным? - улыбнулась Ирен Адлер.

- Не знает, куда смотреть, - буркнул Шерлок, снимая пальто.

- О, вот он как раз-таки знает, - ответила она, накинув пальто. - Итак. Вы хотели поговорить о Мориарти. Что вас интересует?

Я открыл рот от удивления. Здесь точно не замешана легилименция, я бы заметил, если бы она попыталась проникнуть в мои мысли или в мысли Шерлока. Она знала

все заранее, наверняка даже до нашего прихода.

- У меня свой человек в Министерстве. Иначе, как вы думаете, я избежала Азкабана? - мягко улыбнулась Адлер.

- Мне нужно узнать, какое отношение имеет семья Мориарти в целом к истории, произошедшей в Рождество.

Ирен рассмеялась.

- А, вы о малыше Джимми? Поверьте, ему не нужны были советчики для такого дела. Он захотел развлечься...

Шерлок открыл рот, явно чтобы ответить как можно более язвительно, но из коридора послышались голоса.

- Кто-то с вами? - поинтересовалась Ирен.

Шерлок, нахмурившись, покачал головой.

- Это не могут быть они...

Дверь распахнулась и в гостиную, немедленно наставив на всех нас волшебные палочки, ворвались трое мужчин.

- Без глупостей, прошу, - произнес один из них, неприятно улыбаясь.


	22. Глава 22

- Итак, вы интересовались семьей Мориарти. Зачем?

Шерлок смерил вошедших взглядом.

- Вы - Пожиратели Смерти, я полагаю? - поинтересовался он. - Кто-то из сподвижников, но не из тех, кто заклеймен Черной Меткой. Вряд ли из самой семьи, ведь...

- Экспеллиармус! - внезапно рявкнул один из волшебников. Палочки Ирен, Шерлока и моя собственная тут же оказались у него.

- Я же сказал, без глупостей, - повернулся тот, кто, по-видимому, был главным, к нам. - Ирен, зачем поднимать на своих же руку? Мы всего лишь зашли забрать бумаги. А мистер Холмс подскажет, где они... - он посмотрел на Шерлока. - Вы же непревзойденный и умный юноша. По крайней мере, так о вас отзывались. Будьте добры, найдите в этой комнате место, где мисс Адлер хранит свои бумаги.

Я не понимал, о чем идет речь; но единственное, что мог сказать, так это:

- Почему бы вам не спросить у нее? Она точно знает.

- Да, мистер Ватсон. Но проблема в том, что она знает и заклинание, которое можно применить и без волшебной палочки. Сразу после того, как мисс Адлер его произнесет, все в этой комнате, кроме нее, будут мертвы.

Только сейчас я понял, почему она молчит; возможно, из-за Заклятья Немоты.

- Я дал вам достаточно времени, мистер Холмс. Где ее тайник?

- Я не знаю, - ровным голосом сказал Шерлок.

- Видимо, вы меня плохо поняли. Ну что ж... На счет "три" примените заклятие Круциатус к мистеру Ватсону. Один...

- Я не знаю! - закричал Шерлок с отчаянием, бросив на меня испуганный взгляд.

- Два.

Я закрыл глаза.

- Три...

- Нет, стойте!

Ничего не произошло. Я рискнул посмотреть, что происходит. Шерлок указывал на зеркало над камином.

- Здесь.

Главный недоверчиво посмотрел на зеркало. После чего, наставив на него палочку, произнес:

- Фините Инкантатем.

Зеркало прямо на глазах начало таять.

- Благодарю, - ухмыльнулся волшебник, подходя к камину. Вместо зеркала над ним теперь была металлическая дверца с ручкой посередине.

В ту же секунду, когда волшебник коснулся дверцы, Ирен внезапно толкнула меня; я упал на пол рядом с ней и Шерлоком, немедленно среагировавшим.

Волшебники, как и я, не успели ничего понять, но внезапно заорали. Один схватился за лицо, выпустив мою палочку, ее тут же схватила Ирен.

- Петрификус Тоталус! - выкрикнула она, целясь в них. Заклятие получилось таким мощным, что все трое, моментально застыв, хлопнулись на пол.

- Экспекто Патронум! - раздался голос Шерлока.

И тут я увидел то, что вполне объясняло вопли. Нечто маленькое, черное, отдаленно напоминающее пчел. Словно испугавшись сияющего ворона, они заметались и, одна за другой, взорвались.

- Что это было? - дрожащим голосом спросил я.

- Проклятые докси, - ответил Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая мне руку.

- Очень умно, - сказала Ирен, тоже вставая. - Как вы додумались до Патронуса?

- Это было элементарно, - Шерлок подошел к камину и открыл тайник. - Обычных докси вы бы засунуть туда не смогли, ну, а на заколдованных подействовал бы только Патронус. Я полагаю, они искали эти бумаги? - он достал стопку пергаментов.

- Да, - Ирен протянула за ними руку.

- Нет, я их вам не отдам. И не надо пытаться заколдовать меня. Джон прямо за вашей спиной.

- Эти бумаги - моя защита, - дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Ирен.

- Они были вашей защитой, - поправил Шерлок. - А теперь у вас есть последняя возможность сбежать, пока здесь не появился мой брат с аврорами.

Майкрофт весьма скептически отнесся к нашему рассказу. И был весьма недоволен тем, что Ирен дисаппарировала.

Я не хотел на него орать. Так уж вышло. Майкрофт довольно спокойно выслушал мой монолог, в котором я не совсем вежливо, точнее, очень резко, высказал все, что думаю о подобном отношении к брату, каким бы гениальным он не был.

Майкрофт внимательно смотрел на меня, как будто увидел впервые.

- Это было необходимо, - наконец, произнес он. - Авроры много раз пытались достать эти документы и у них ничего не вышло. Если бы мы вмешались и сегодня...

- Вы готовы рисковать жизнью брата ради нескольких кусков пергамента, это я уже понял.

- Джон, - Шерлок положил мне руку на плечо. - Майкрофт может препираться целый день, но только ему нужно в Министерство. Правда? - в последнем слове прозвучала угроза. Хотя, возможно, я ослышался.

- Да, ты прав. Мне пора. Постарайся вести себя по-человечески и не искать неприятностей на свою голову.

- Я и не ищу, - буркнул Шерлок. - Они сами меня находят.

Весь оставшийся день мы провели в особняке Холмсов, никуда не выходя. Шерлок заперся в комнате, я сидел в библиотеке, заучивая наизусть конспекты по трансфигурации. Конечно, Майкрофт обговорил с МакГонагалл причины нашего отсутствия в школе, но надо было умудриться не завалить N.E.W.T.

Только вечером Шерлок, вспомнив про меня, вышел и приказал домовым эльфам готовить обед. Я чувствовал себя в тишине крайне неловко, поэтому спросил:

- А что твои родители делают во Франции?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

- Без понятия. Развлекаются. Не знаю. Мы с Майкрофтом никогда не любили все эти приемы гостей и тому подобное. В этом мы с ним похожи. Если у тебя есть деньги, какой смысл тратить их на всякие глупости?.. Быть чистокровным - скучно.

- Правда? - тихо спросил я. - Ну, буду знать.

Шерлок с непониманием уставился на меня.

- Я полукровка. Мой отец - маггл. Ушел от матери, когда она сказала ему, что она - волшебница.

- Перестань говорить таким убитым голосом. Я не Пожиратель Смерти и не убью тебя за это, - он тепло улыбнулся мне, и я почувствовал, как отпускает напряжение. Похоже, я действительно боялся признаться в своем статусе крови. - И, кстати, это было сразу понятно.

- Что?

- Что ты не аристократ. Не спесивый совсем.

- Заткнись, Шерлок. Ты не умеешь шутить.


	23. Глава 23

Майкрофт появился ночью, разбудил Шерлока и, как я понял, потащил разбирать документы. Хотя об этом я узнал только на следующее утро, когда увидел их в гостиной.

Старший Холмс, хотя и был довольно заспанным, приказал эльфам сварить какое-то зелье (видимо, вместо кофе) и, выпив его, тут же аппарировал в Министерство.

Я же потащил упирающегося Шерлока наверх и чуть ли не силой уложил его спать. Он довольно долго бурчал и капризничал, пришлось лежать с ним, как с маленьким.

Через пару часов он вскочил и побежал в библиотеку - к документам. Оттуда доносилось его бормотание и, периодически недовольные крики, которые давали представление о том, что достать документы было половиной проблемы. Труднее было их расшифровать.

Неделю мы вели затворнический образ жизни; единственный, кто выходил из дома - Майкрофт. Шерлок, понимая, что его попытки расшифровать документы напрасны, злился, мрачнея с каждым днем.

Пока Ирен Адлер не объявилась самолично.

Я сидел в комнате Шерлока, в очередной раз повторяя заклинания, когда заметил, что в дверях стоит рэйвенкловец.

- Скучаешь? - спросил он, посмотрев на меня.

- Да. Мы с тобой поменялись ролями.

Шерлок позволил себе усмехнуться. Я встал и пошел к нему.

- Ты выглядишь ужасно, - сообщил я. - По мне, так лучше бы мы были в Хогвартсе, там, по крайней мере, ты не сидел над одним делом и не усыхал.

- Усыхал? - переспросил Шерлок. - О чем ты?

- Ладно, не важно, - я потянулся к нему с поцелуем, но неожиданно Шерлок отодвинулся и произнес:

- Джон, сейчас не время. Мне надо идти.

Чувствуя странную пустоту внутри, я кивнул.

- Какое ответственное отношение к делу, мистер Холмс, - послышался из-за его спины знакомый голос. - Прямо как у Джима.

Я инстинктивно взмахнул палочкой, Шерлок развернулся, загораживая меня.

В коридоре стояла, насмешливо улыбаясь, глядя на нас, Ирен.

- Как вы попали сюда? - в голосе Шерлока слышалось глубочайшее удивление, но смешанное с восхищением.

- Я же говорила - у меня свой человек в Министерстве.

- Почему эльфы вас не...

- Не заметила ни одного внизу.

- Зачем вы пришли сюда? - спросил я.

Она так снисходительно улыбнулась мне, что на мгновение ужасно напомнила Майкрофта.

- Разумеется, за документами.

Ирен прошла по коридору в сторону библиотеки. Нам оставалось только пойти за ней.

- Я должна их вернуть. Иначе меня убьют, - она зашла в библиотеку и опустилась в ближайшее кресло.

- Кто?

- Убийцы.

Адлер явно издевалась.

- Документы зашифрованы, - сказал Шерлок, садясь в кресло напротив. - И, как я понял, ключ знаете только вы. Весьма умный ход.

Ирен, польщенная, улыбнулась. Я с недоверием уставился на Шерлока. Мне послышалось, или он только что назвал ее умной?

- Но было крайне глупо приходить сюда, - он встал и взял с ближайшей полки стопку пергаментов. - Впрочем, вот ваши документы... Забирайте.

Я, совершенно ошалев, посмотрел на него. Ирен чуть нахмурилась, ожидая подвоха, но взяла их.

- Спасибо, - довольно улыбнулась она и дисаппарировала.

- Шерлок, что это только что бы...

- Экспекто Патронум! - не слушая меня, произнес он, вытаскивая палочку; появился сияющий ворон. - Майкрофт, она только что появлялась, кажется, я понял ключ. Быстрее аппарируй и восстанавливай защитные заклинания, - он взмахнул палочкой еще раз, и Патронус исчез.

- Ты отдал ей документы!

- Джон, не будь дураком! - разозлился Шерлок. - Она, конечно, умнее тебя, но тут даже ты мог сообразить, что я бы не отдал ей оригиналы. Мы с Майкрофтом сделали копию, точнее, подделали. С первого взгляда не заметно, но знаки в большинстве слов переставлены. Те пергаменты теперь - полный бред. И...

Шерлок хотел сказать еще что-то, но тут в библиотеку аппарировал Майкрофт.

- Потрясающая меткость, - произнес младший Холмс. - А я думал, ты только во двор умеешь.

- Сейчас не до этого, Шерлок. Ты говоришь, что понял ключ?

- Вся проблема в том, что мы думали, что ключ - это "Мориарти". О нет, - Шерлок усмехнулся. - Она была гораздо более близка к их семье. И не так глупа... Ирен использовала не их фамилию. А одно-единственное имя. Джим.

Я, воспользовавшись тем, что они слишком уж увлечены, вышел из библиотеки.

Сейчас я испытывал чересчур много эмоций сразу - злился на Майкрофта, который так обращался с младшим братом; переживал за Шерлока, который только чтобы не показаться слабее, чем он себя всегда преподносил, пахал на грани (хотя одновременно хотелось врезать ему за эту показуху); ревновал к Адлер, хотя понимал, что это нелепо; и слепо ненавидел Джима Мориарти, нелепого шестикурсника с дурацким голосом, ирландским акцентом и гениальными мозгами, потому что из-за него мы все оказались втянутыми в эту историю.

Я в изнеможении прислонился к стене и съехал по ней вниз, закрыв лицо руками. Я устал. Это слишком для меня. Я хочу домой.

- Джон? - встревоженно спросил Шерлок; чуть не споткнувшись о меня, он остановился. Я чувствовал его взгляд на себе. - Все в порядке?

- Нет, - глухо ответил я, не отнимая ладони от лица.

Шерлок опустился рядом со мной и коснулся моего плеча.

- Джон, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Я послушался.

- Я понимаю, что эти дни были не из легких, - серьезно сказал он. - Я втянул тебя в эту историю, я виноват. Хотел как лучше, а в результате - как всегда. А ты перенервничал. Теперь надо расслабиться. Пойдем, - Шерлок встал и протянул мне руку. Я, чуть помедлив, все же взялся за нее и поднялся на ноги. Он, не выпуская мою ладонь из своей, повел меня за собой.

Мы зашли в комнату Шерлока; он запер дверь заклинанием и подошел к кровати, доставая что-то из-под подушки.

- Стащил его из тумбочки Майкрофта, - хмыкнул Шерлок. - Конечно, неприятно быть ему чем-то обязанным... Полагаю, ты знаешь, хотя бы в теории, что делать?

Я сглотнул, переводя взгляд с предмета, зажатого в кулаке Шерлока, на него.

- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

- Я никогда в жизни так сильно ничего не хотел, - тихо произнес Шерлок, делая шаг ко мне.


	24. Глава 24

Обнявшись, мы лежали в темноте; оба изможденные, но крайне довольные.

- Джон?.. - послышался сонный голос Шерлока.

- Да?

- Я люблю тебя.

Сердце пропустило удар. Я задержал дыхание. Шерлок говорит о чувствах? Я, наверное, уже заснул, все это не наяву.

- Я тебя тоже.

- Знаю.

Я улыбнулся. Нет, на сон не похоже.

- Опять ты все испортил, - пробормотал я, засыпая.

***

Утром нас разбудил грохот - кто-то колотил в дверь комнаты. Шерлок скатился с кровати, наспех натянул пижамные штаны, и проковылял к двери. Я услышал, как он снял заклинание; вслед за этим - громкий возмущенный голос Майкрофта.

- Какого черта ты залез в мою комнату? Мог бы просто попросить то, что тебе нужно, я тебе сколько раз говорил, что нельзя брать вещи без разрешения!

- Ты издеваешься? - сонно спросил Шерлок, зевая. - Сообщать тебе? "О, сегодня я решил переспать с Джоном!"

Майкрофт хмыкнул.

- Вы сами об этом сообщили. Оба. Когда... Кхм.

Шерлок хихикнул.

- После завтрака вы отправляетесь в Хогвартс, - продолжал его брат. - Советую вам начать собираться прямо сейчас.

- Угу, - буркнул Шерлок, закрывая дверь.

***

- Хогвартс!

Огонь полыхнул зеленым еще раз, и Шерлок исчез. Мы остались с Майкрофтом наедине.

- Спасибо за все, - просто сказал я, протягивая ему руку. Тот удивился, но пожал ее.

- Берегите его, Джон, - негромко сказал Майкрофт, когда я залез в камин. Я нахмурился, но кивнул.

- Хогвартс.

Через несколько секунд я вылез из камина в кабинете МакГонагалл. Шерлок ждал меня там, наклонившись над каким-то непонятным серебристым предметом, с любопытством его разглядывая.

- Ну, поблагодарил Майкрофта? - спросил Шерлок, увидев меня.

- Да. Как ты узна... Ладно, как всегда. Пойдем, мы еще успеем на третий урок.

- Я не хочу никуда, - капризно сказал Шерлок.

Мы вышли в пустой коридор.

- Хотя, я даже не знаю, что у нас сейчас. Учить расписание - скучно.

- Тоже мне, отличник, - усмехнулся я, прижимая его к стене.

В разговоре ненадолго возникла пауза.

- Все, Джон, - Шерлок попытался вырваться. - У меня уже губы стерлись. Майкрофт уже должен был прислать твои вещи.

- Ладно, - вздохнул я, выпуская его из объятий. - Тогда встретимся после обеда во дворе.

***

- Ватсон, черт бы тебя побрал, куда ты так несешься?

Моран перегородил мне дорогу, и я с разбегу врезался прямо в него.

- Думаю, это не твое дело, Себастьян, - процедил я, пытаясь стряхнуть его тяжелую руку со своего плеча.

- О, думаю, как раз-таки мое, - ухмыльнувшись, возразил Моран, увидев, куда я смотрю.

В нескольких метрах от нас, наставив палочку на Шерлока, стоял Мориарти. Они с Себастьяном переглянулись, Джим кивнул.

- Пойдем, послушаем, - произнес Моран, довольно спокойно, но тоном, предполагавшим, что даже если бы я об этом не подумал, мне бы сразу пришлось захотеть узнать, о чем же Мориарти будет говорить с Шерлоком.

- Просто прекрасно, - негромко произнес Джим, улыбаясь, стоило нам подойти. - Теперь можем начинать, - Мориарти томно улыбнулся Морану. - Что ж, Шерлок, - он повернулся к нему. - Я был бы восхищен той работой, что проделали ты и твой брат, если бы она не касалась меня... И моей семьи! - яростно выкрикнул он.

Я непроизвольно подался к Шерлоку, но Моран крепко держал меня.

- Спокойно, Джонни, - угрожающе произнес Джим, не поворачиваясь. - Итак, Шерлок, неужели ты решил, что я оставлю тебя в покое после того, как ты поставил мою семью в такое положение, что теперь мы живем, как возле вулкана - ты догадываешься, что за то, о чем идет речь в тех пергаментах, мы вполне можем попасть в Азкабан?

- По крайней мере, могу тебя утешить, - хмыкнул Шерлок. - Твоя невеста сядет вместе с тобой.

Моран напрягся, вцепившись в меня еще сильнее.

Шерлок позволил себе ухмыльнуться.

- Джим, неужели ты ему не рассказал про Ирен Адлер?

- Заткнись, - процедил Мориарти. - Заткнись! Себ, - его голос стал тона на три тише. - Мы поговорим об этом потом. А сейчас... О, Шерлок, я бы с радостью убил тебя прямо сейчас, но тогда что же буду делать я? Нет, пожалуй, пока рано. Я не смогу насладиться местью. Знаешь, я был разочарован. Ты выбрал не ту сторону, - с сожалением сказал Джим. - Мы были бы прекрасны... Вместе.

Себастьян так сильно ухватился за мое плечо, что я чуть не вскрикнул от боли.

- Да что с тобой такое?.. - злобно буркнул я.

На лице Шерлока было написано глубочайшее отвращение. Похоже, его мутило от одной мысли о том, чтобы они с Мориарти... Нет, мне самому становилось противно.

Я предпринял еще одну героическую попытку вырваться. Безуспешно: хватка Морана была железной. Если бы я смог дотянуться до палочки... Но она была во внутреннем кармане мантии. Я оглянулся; двор был пуст, все на обеде.

- Не волнуйся, Джонни, - Джим, сощурившись, посмотрел на меня. - Я не собираюсь убивать Шерлока в темном углу. Нет, мне нужно, чтобы он был низвергнут. Чем больше людей увидят это, тем больше удовольствия получу я от нашей новой игры. Такова плата за то, что ты позволил себе влезть в наши дела, - он снова уставился на Шерлока. - Ты затронул не только интересы моей семьи. Ты сунулся в систему огро-о-омной организации, всю мощь которой даже ты, далеко незаурядный ребенок, не в состоянии постичь! А теперь, если ты не намереваешься ничего предпринимать, Себ отпустит Джонни.

Шерлок едва заметно кивнул. Со стороны замка послышались голоса. Я почувствовал, что хватка Морана ослабла.

- На мне - Протего, - предупредил Мориарти. - Так что палочки доставать не трудитесь. Идем, Себ.

Проходя мимо меня, Мориарти ухмыльнулся. Я развернулся, не рискуя стоять к ним обоим спиной и дождался, пока они с Мораном не зайдут в замок, после чего повернулся к Шерлоку.

Тот стоял, нахмурившись, смотря куда-то мимо меня.

- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил я.

- Что? А... Ну, бывало и хуже. Ты не ранен?

- Нет... Что Мориарти имел ввиду?

Шерлок шагнул вперед и рассеянно обнял меня.

- Он хочет увидеть мое падение.

От этих слов веяло холодом. Я вспомнил тревожные слова Майкрофта: "Берегите его".

Но что могу сделать я?


	25. Глава 25

Почта?

Я с недоумением уставился вслед улетающей незнакомой сове. Это не мамина, но тогда кто же мог мне написать?

Я обернулся, посмотрел на слизеринцев. Мориарти что-то шептал на ухо Морану, смеясь. Вряд ли он.

Со времени разговора во дворе прошла целая неделя, в течение которой ни один из них на нас внимания не обращал.

Шерлок тоже куда-то с утра пораньше исчез. Забеспокоившись, я встал и пошел к выходу, намереваясь его найти.

- Эй, Джон! Письмо забыл! - послышался голос Стэмфорда.

- Что? А, да, спасибо, Майк.

Я взял конверт, вскрывая его на ходу. Из него посыпались хлебные крошки.

- Что за?.. - я выругался, отряхиваясь.

В Холле я врезался в Грега Лестрейда.

- А ты что здесь делаешь? - ошарашенно спросил я, даже не заметив стоящих рядом с ним Салли Донован, Шерлока и еще какого-то незнакомого парня.

- Гриффиндорец, отлично, - произнес тот.

- Ты еще не слышал? - серьезно спросил Грег. - Пропали двое второкурсников из Гриффиндора. Ты можешь проводить нас в гостиную? Мы не знаем пароля и не можем попасть внутрь. Разумеется, МакГонагалл нам разрешила, - поспешно добавил он.

- Конечно, - кивнул я.

Мы начали подниматься по лестнице; я отстал, чтобы поравняться с Шерлоком.

- Они целый день не появлялись на уроках и в гостиной, - ответил он, увидя мой вопросительный взгляд. - Однокурсники думали, что они просто прогуливают, поэтому никому ничего не сказали. Но, наконец, забеспокоилась МакГонагалл. Вызвали Авроров, - Шерлок широко зевнул.

- Ты где вообще вчера был? - спросил я.

- У меня были дела, - ушел он от прямого ответа.

***

Шерлок первым вошел в спальню второкурсников.

- Они братья. Сыновья одного из работников Министерства, - сказал Грег. - Шерлок нахмурился. - Последний раз однокурсники видели их вчера утром, когда уходили на завтрак. Те сказали, что подойдут чуть позже.

- Слушайте, почему он нам помогает? - встрял незнакомый парень. - Он не Аврор! Он простой школьник!

- Заткнись, Андерсон, не понижай IQ всего Хогвартса, - огрызнулся Шерлок, садясь на корточки и открывая тумбочку одного из братьев. - Я помогаю, потому что вы идиоты. А это что? - он повертел в руках сборник сказок, судя по всему, маггловский; перелистнул пару страниц. Потом, положил книгу обратно, наклонился к полу.

- Кто-нибудь что-нибудь нашел? - поинтересовался Грег, осматривавший окно.

- Да, - Шерлок выпрямился, держа в руках конверт. - Смотрите.

Андерсон, Донован и Лестрейд уставились на него.

- Испачкан, - произнесла Салли. - Землей?

- Ну и что, просто...

- Нет, - я внезапно вспомнил об утреннем письме и полез в карман. - Точно такой же.

Шерлок выхватил у меня из рук второй конверт и сравнил их.

- Одинаковые. Тот же пергамент, та же печать. Джон, он был пустым?

- Нет, там были хлебные...

- Хлебные крошки! - воскликнул Шерлок, кидаясь к тумбочке и доставая книгу. - Здесь тоже об этом говорится.

- Есть такая сказка, - произнес я. - Называется "Ганцель и Гретель". Про двух детей, которых злая мачеха завела в лес, и они хотели выбраться оттуда по следу из хлебных крошек, но не смогли, потому что их склевали птицы.

Все четверо дружно уставились на меня. Я смутился и закашлялся.

- В лес! Вот именно! Лес! - первым опомнился Шерлок.

- Ме-е-е-ерлин! - потрясенно выдохнул Лестрейд. - Мы должны поторопиться!

***

Мы сидели у самой кромки Запретного Леса. Грег оказался непреклонен - раз школьникам запрещено ходить туда, то мы и не пойдем. Он сказал, что троих квалифицированных Авроров вполне достаточно.

К тому же, похититель оставил вполне четкий след в виде поломанных кустов.

- Как Мориарти или Моран смогли проникнуть в нашу гостиную? - не веря, спросил я, - Шерлок хмыкнул. - Мы с Джинни придумываем пароли, которые не так-то легко подобрать.

- Джон, ты опять говоришь глупости! Ты думаешь, они не могли воспользоваться, например, Империусом? Не забывай, с кем мы имеем дело.

Из Леса послышались голоса. Через пару минут появились Лестрейд и Андерсон. Каждый нес на руках ребенка. За ними шла Донован с палочкой наготове, нервно оборачиваясь каждые пару секунд.

- Оглушены, - сказал Грег, опускаясь на колени. - Джон, ты не мог бы...

- Конечно, - я присел рядом с ним и достал палочку. - Оживи!

Судорожно вздохнув, второкурсник вздрогнул и очнулся.

- Нам надо отнести его в больни...

Слова Салли прервал громкий вопль. Мальчик кричал, не отводя взгляда от Шерлока, а в его глазах ясно читался страх.

***

- Он закричал, как только увидел Холмса. Это вас ни на какую мысль не наводит?

- То есть...

- Но он же не мог его знать! Они учатся на разных курсах и факультетах!

- Да.

Не в силах выслушивать все это, я подошел к двери и закрыл ее.

- Они думают, что это сделал я. Слишком быстро понял, где второкурсники. К тому же, он закричал.

- Шерлок...

- Ты не понимаешь, что происходит!? - выкрикнул он. - Мориарти играет! Теперь даже ты сомневаешься во мне! "Где же его носило вчера вечером, может быть, прятал детей в Запретном Лесу?"

- Заткнись! - я с яростью посмотрел на Шерлока. - Думай о том, что говоришь и кому ты это говоришь!

Дверь кабинета распахнулась. Мы с Шерлоком вскочили с парт.

- Мистер Холмс, - Грег прокашлялся. - Вы обвиняетесь в похищении людей. В соответствиями с правилами Аврората, вы будете доставлены в Министерство Магии для допроса. Так как вы несовершеннолетний - об этом будут извещены ваши родители.

- Браво, Донован, - процедил Шерлок. - Уверен, это ты убедила его. Ну, добилась своего?.. Я могу попрощаться с другом, мистер Лестрейд? - с сарказмом и показной учтивостью поинтересовался он.

- Эээ... Да, разумеется.

Я повернулся к Шерлоку; он быстро обнял меня и я почувствовал, как он вытаскивает из моего кармана палочку.

- Тихо, - прошептал он мне на ухо. - Экспеллиармус! - крикнул Шерлок, направив палочку на Авроров. Те среагировать не успели - палочка Шерлока была у них и такого поворота событий они явно не ожидали.

Схватив чужие палочки, Шерлок кинул их на пол и пинком по очереди отправил под шкаф. Потом приставил мою к моему же виску.

- Он - мой заложник! Поэтому вам лучше пропустить меня.


	26. Глава 26

Мы сломя голову неслись по коридорам и лестницам на верхние этажи.

- Там... Нас ни за что... не найдут... - задыхаясь, произнес Шерлок. - Вряд ли кто-то из них... Знает... О ней...

- О чем ты? - выдохнул я, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки. - Нам мог бы помочь... Майкрофт.

Мы выбежали в коридор восьмого этажа. Шерлок резко затормозил и несколько раз пробежался мимо одной и той же стены.

- Что ты де... - я осекся, увидев дверь, появившуюся из ниоткуда.

- Быстрее, - прошипел Шерлок и, пинком распахнув ее, толкнул меня внутрь.

Огромное помещение с высоким потолком и большими окнами, служившими источником света, было уставлено книжными стеллажами и пустыми котлами. Я озирался, понимая, что облазив весь замок, я не мог не знать об этом, в общем-то, немаленьком помещении.

- Где мы? - потрясено спросил я.

- В Выручай-комнате, - ответил Шерлок. - О ней мало кто знает. Я случайно наткнулся на нее, когда хотел сварить кое-какое запрещенное зелье. И здесь я нашел необходимые книги и ингредиенты. Отсюда только один выход - на лестницу Астрономической Башни, прямо за гобеленом с Маркусом Стивенсоном.

Шерлок подошел к стеллажу и взял с полки пергамент и перо с чернильницей. Быстро написав записку, он сложил лист и, достав палочку, применил Заклятие Мгновенного Перемещения.

- Я думал, что в Хогвартсе оно не работает, - настороженно сказал я.

Он пожал плечами.

- Комната не подчиняется заклинаниям, которыми опутан остальной замок.

- Ты написал Майкрофту?

- Да.

Напряженное молчание длилось полчаса.

Тишину нарушил треск - и рядом с Шерлоком материализовался кусок пергамента. Развернув и быстро прочитав записку, он сунул ее в карман.

- Майкрофт в Холле, - сказал он. - Спустись к нему и расскажи, что случилось.

- Но Авроры...

- Скажешь, что я оглушил тебя. Когда ты очнулся, меня уже не было.

Мне совершенно не понравилась идея бросить Шерлока одного, но спорить он явно не собирался.

***

Выждав несколько минут, рэйвенкловец встал и тоже направился к выходу. Наверх, по лестнице, на площадку Астрономической Башни. Всего десяток ступеней.

- Что ж, Шерлок, наконец, мы с тобой здесь... Осталось решить одну проблему... Последнюю проблему, - послышался голос Джима Мориарти.

***

Я бежал, выбиваясь из сил. Дыхание сбивалось. Лестницы, периодически менявшие направление, мешали и дико бесили. Но, по крайней мере, начался урок и коридоры были пусты.

До Холла я добежал минут за пять. Возле Большого Зала маячили Лестрейд с Донован.

- О черт, Джон! Он отпустил тебя?

- Майкрофт, - выдохнул я. - Где Майкрофт?

- Майкрофт? - недоуменно повторил Грег. - Его здесь нет. Мы как раз собирались послать ему сову.

- О Боже, - произнес я, чувствуя, как по всему расползается страх. - Только не...

***

- Мне жаль, что все закончится именно так, - сказал Джим. Он стоял около края площадки, не сводя глаз с Шерлока; в пальцах крепко сжимал волшебную палочку. - Потому что потом придется играть с обычными людьми... И это так скучно!

- Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я был низвергнут. И тебе нужно как можно больше свидетелей.

- Да, - Мориарти усмехнулся. - Но думаю, что Аврората, твоего брата и дорогого Джонни вполне достаточно. К тому же, уже сегодня вечером весь Хогвартс будет знать, что самый умный ученик школы, Шерлок Холмс, которого никто не замечал, над кем смеялись сокурсники, все же решил привлечь к себе внимание... Поэтому и похитил двух несчастных второкурсников-гриффиндорцев. А потом, когда его поймали, совершил самоубийство. Рад, что ты выбрал Астрономическую башню. Удачный способ сделать это.

Шерлок молчал.

- Падение - это как полет. Разве что конец более предсказуем. Просто сделай это - и все. Могу дать тебе небольшой стимул, - Джим лениво улыбнулся. - Если ты не умрешь, это за тебя сделает кое-кто другой.

- Джон, - Шерлок старался контролировать себя, но испуг все же прозвучал в его голосе.

- Конечно. Поверь, Себастьяну убить его - раз плюнуть. Давай, докажи, что ты любишь Джонни. Умри, хотя бы ради него.

- Умру опозоренным... - Шерлок подошел к краю площадки и посмотрел вниз.

- Таков план.

- Но мне необязательно это делать, ведь так? - обернувшись, он посмотрел на слизеринца. - Может, мне стоит заставить тебя приказать Морану...

- Сначала найди его, - ухмыляясь, перебил Джим. - Лучше всего у него получается Дезиллюминационное заклятье.

- Но...

- Нет, - Мориарти покачал головой. - Я не сделаю этого.

Джим взмахнул палочкой. Полыхнуло зеленое пламя - и он упал на площадку.

***

Астрономическая Башня - он мог пойти только туда.

Миновав несколько последних ступенек, я распахнул дверь, ведущую на верхнюю площадку.

Шерлок стоял на самом краю. Услышав мои шаги, он предостерегающе поднял руку и, не поворачиваясь, произнес:

- Нет, Джон, стой там. Он может подумать, что ты помогаешь мне.

- Что происходит? - я с ужасом переводил взгляд с распростертого на площадке Мориарти на Шерлока.

- Я извиняюсь.

- Что?

Он слишком близко к краю, парапет слишком низкий...

- Это правда, - глухо сказал Шерлок. - Все так, как сказали Авроры. Я увел тех второкурсников.

- Нет! - я замотал головой. - Заткнись, Шерлок! Ты...

- Где я, по-твоему, был целую ночь и утро? - он повернулся и посмотрел на меня. В его глазах блестели слезы. - И как я мог их найти, его не я их похитил? Никто не может быть таким умным.

- Ты можешь! - возразил я.

Шерлок усмехнулся. По щеке скатилась слеза.

- Пусть этот разговор будет моей запиской. Ведь люди всегда оставляют записку, когда...

- Когда что? Шерлок?

Он покачал головой и сделал глубокий вдох.

- Прощай, Джон.

Шерлок отвернулся и отбросил в сторону волшебную палочку.

А потом шагнул вперед.


	27. Глава 27

Три месяца спустя.

Шерлок, стоящий на краю. Шерлок, шагнувший вперед. Шерлок на земле. Столпившиеся вокруг Авроры. Чьи-то руки, оттаскивающие меня назад. Учителя и мадам Помфри. Майкрофт. Шерлок с окровавленной головой и широко распахнутыми глазами.

Я закричал и проснулся, сел в кровати, пытаясь успокоиться, и оглядел комнату. Все то же, что и последние два месяца, единственная новая вещь - конверт с результатами N.E.W.T., лежащий на тумбочке, который я не открывал с субботы.

А сегодня что? Ах да, понедельник. И у меня собеседование в больнице святого Мунго. Пожалуй, стоит взглянуть на результаты - если я не набрал минимум "В" по всем, идти бессмысленно.

Взяв конверт, я отломил печать и вытащил пергамент с оценками.

Все "Превосходно", кроме Защиты От Темных Искусств. По ней мне поставили "Выше Ожидаемого", потому что я не смог вызвать на экзамене Патронуса.

В принципе, неплохо. Значит иду на собеседование, а потом у меня очередная встреча с Целителем.

***

- Я слышала, вы подали заявление?

- Да. Буду проходить стажировку в палате Даи Луэллин.

- Значит, мы теперь с вами коллеги. Рада слышать, - Целитель улыбнулась мне. - Хорошо, что вы заняты делом, а не сидите дома в одиночестве.

Я только кивнул. Разговоры с Целителем я находил крайне скучными, однообразными и утомительными. После них легче не становилось - наоборот, я только еще больше замыкался в себе, а смерть Шерлока снилась мне каждую ночь.

Ну, к черту, это будет последний мой визит к ней.

***

Вот шесть недель я ездил на могилу Шерлока каждый день. Наколдовывал свежие цветы, рассказывал ему, как дела, просто стоял... Мне казалось, что он все еще где-то рядом, слушает меня, хотя и не может ответить.

На кладбище было пусто. Это было хорошо, потому что я не хотел, чтобы меня кто-нибудь слышал. Мои слова предназначались только Шерлоку.

- Ну, привет, - поздоровался я, садясь на корточки рядом с надгробием; просто черный мрамор с выгравированным именем, хотя наверняка обошлось оно Холмсам недешево. Я достал палочку и, убедившись, что никого рядом нет, наколдовал венок. Интересно, что бы на это сказал Шерлок, если бы видел меня... Наверняка бы усмехнулся и свысока бы посмотрел на все это, а потом назвал бы меня глупым и сентиментальным. - Сегодня, когда ходил на консультацию, чтобы начать стажировку в святого Мунго, шел по коридору и в одном из кабинетов увидел девушку, которая варила зелье... Такое же, что ты разлил и оно чуть не прожгло парту, - я закусил губу. - Я сразу вспомнил тебя. Хотя, о чем я вообще, я вспоминаю тебя постоянно! И скучаю. Даже по нашим перепалкам и по тому, как ты обзывал меня "глупым" и "идиотом".

Слова комом застревали в горле.

- Однажды ты сказал мне, что героев не существует. И иногда я даже думал, что ты не человек. Но на самом деле, ты был самым лучшим, отважным и человечным из всех людей, кого я знал, Шерлок. И никто не убедит меня, что ты врал мне. Вот что я хотел тебе сказать.

Я протянул руку и коснулся ладонью холодного мрамора.

- Я был так одинок и стольким тебе обязан... - я сглотнул. - Но есть еще кое-что, Шерлок. Соверши еще одно чудо, пожалуйста, Шерлок, ты же волшебник! Просто прекрати это. Прекрати это все! Не будь мертвым! Пожалуйста.

Я не стал вытирать слезы. Все равно меня никто не видит. Плевать.

***

- Джон!

Я стоял в коридоре, закрывая дверь, когда услышал голос миссис Хадсон.

- Добрый день, - сказал я, повернувшись к ней.

- Все в порядке, дорогой? Что-то ты неважно выглядишь в последнее время, - обеспокоено сказала она.

- Все нормально, - солгал я. В конце концов, как можно объяснить, что человек, которого ты любил, совершил самоубийство, спрыгнув с башни замка, которого для нее даже не существует?.. Но хуже всего было прошедшее время.

- Хорошо. Я просто хотела сказать, что к тебе пришел друг.

Друг? Я напрягся. Кто мог назваться моим другом? Майкрофт или Лестрейд? Моран?

- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, - сказал я.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, я дождался, пока окажусь вне ее поля зрения и достал палочку.

Мне это категорически не нравится.

Первая комната - гостиная, если это Моран, пришедший отомстить, то он вряд ли расселся там.Я осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Кто-то сидел в кресле напротив камина.

Распахнув дверь, я вошел внутрь, наставив на него палочку. Как только глаза привыкли к полумраку, царившему в гостиной, я мгновенно узнал сидящего в кресле человека.

Но это был не Грег и не Майкрофт.

- Привет, Джон, - негромко поздоровался Шерлок, вставая из кресла.


	28. Глава 28

- Нет! - ошарашенно выпалил я, не отрывая от него взгляда. - Нет! - повторил я. - Это не можешь быть ты, Шерлок! Ты мертв!

- Около часа назад ты этого не хотел, - усмехнулся он.

- Это не ты! - выкрикнул я, отступив назад. Руки дрожали так, что палочка тряслась в пальцах. - Оборотное зелье, да? Но кто ты?

"Шерлок" вздохнул. Кто бы это ни был, нападать он не спешил.

- Это действительно я. И могу это доказать тебе, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон! Я знаю о тебе все. Например, что твой Патронус принимает форму ретривера, а сердцевина у твоей палочки - жила дракона. Мы познакомились благодаря Майку Стэмфорду, я спросил: "В мае тебе было шестнадцать или семнадцать?", а ты, вместо того, чтобы ответить, сказал: "Ты о чем?". Первый раз я поцеловал тебя здесь, в твоей спальне.

- Шерлок... - потрясенно прошептал я. Палочка выпала из пальцев. Комната внезапно стала расплываться; очертания предметов стали смазанными и нечеткими... Я потерял сознание.

***

Когда очнулся, я лежал на диване. Кто-то, по-видимому, все-таки настоящий Шерлок, расстегнул мне рубашку (хотя достаточно было бы воротника и пары пуговиц) и пооткрывал все окна (очевидно, чтобы повысить содержание кислорода в воздухе).

И лежал я головой на его коленях. Я открыл глаза и встретился с ним взглядом.

Его голубые глаза, в которых читается беспокойство, чуть напряженные мышцы лица...

Я поднял руку и осторожно, не веря в реальность происходящего, коснулся щеки Шерлока и провел большим пальцем по скуле. Он улыбнулся.

- Я не призрак и не инфернал, Джон. Честно, - Шерлок наклонился и легко поцеловал меня. Теплые мягкие губы, его запах, который уже стал родным... Похоже, я не сплю и это не галлюцинации. - Ушибся? Ты не очень-то удачно упал.

- Все нормально, - я сел. - Упал... Кто упал, так это ты! - в моем голосе послышались истерические нотки.

- Тише, Джон, успокойся, - Шерлок притянул меня обратно к себе, приобнял одной рукой и поцеловал в лоб. - Я здесь. Я живой. И я даже расскажу те... Эй, нет! Почему ты плачешь?

Я нервно рассмеялся и попытался вытереть слезы, но они все текли и текли по щекам и капали на рубашку, на тело; я насквозь промочил рубашку Шерлока на плече, когда он обнял меня, но плакал, плакал и, как заведенный повторял, что теперь никуда его не отпущу. Никогда и ни за что.

***

Чтобы полностью успокоиться, мне понадобилось около часа. Наконец, после того, как я предпринял честную попытку привести себя в порядок в ванной и после трех чашек чая, которые заставил меня выпить Шерлок, я был готов его выслушать.

- На самом деле, большую часть плана я придумал не без помощи Майкрофта, - начал Шерлок, усаживаясь в кресло напротив меня. - Дай руку.

Я протянул ему ладонь и Шерлок, достав что-то из кармана, вложил в нее предмет.

- Но это же... - не веря, пробормотал я.

- Маховик Времени, - кивнул он. - Тот самый, который мы получили от Лестрейда, чтобы отдать Джиму. А он вернул его. Когда мы вернулись из бассейна домой, ты отдал Маховик мне и не спрашивал, что я с ним сделал. Маховик все время был у меня. Так вот, после визита Ирен Адлер в мой дом и расшифровки бумаг, касающихся, по большей части, финансовых дел Пожирателей Смерти и доказательств связи с ними семьи Мориарти, Майкрофт всерьез забеспокоился. Он не хотел, чтобы я возвращался в Хогвартс, где находился наследник семьи, которую мы, считай, хотим засадить в Азкабан. К тому же, он нашел о Джиме все, что только можно и осознал, насколько опасным он может быть. Помимо Джеффа Хоупа и рождественской игры, он был замешан в еще нескольких довольно грязных делах. Скорее всего, три года назад он даже помогал Драко Малфою в афере, которая закончилась смертью Дамблдора. Поэтому Майкрофт знал, что Мориарти отыграется на мне за свою семью. Ты сам понял, история с второкурсниками... Накануне ночью я воспользовался Маховиком Времени, чтобы посмотреть, что будет дальше. И застал момент своего падения с Астрономической Башни.

Я с ужасом посмотрел на Шерлока. Он криво усмехнулся.

- Видел бы ты, как я перепугался... В общем, в ту же секунду вернулся обратно и написал Майкрофту. Он прислал ответ с четкими инструкциями, что мне делать. И зелье. Я опять перемотал время вперед и...

- Погоди, - перебил я его. - Ведь там уже был ты, то есть ты, еще не написавший письмо. Разве ты не заметил сам себя?

- Да, три Шерлока в одно и то же время в одном месте - это перебор, - согласился он. - Но самый первый, прошлый Шерлок тут же вернулся, чтобы написать письмо Майкрофту, пока третий, будущий Шерлок падал с Астрономической Башни, поэтому второй, на тот момент Шерлок настоящего, успел спасти себя будущего.

- Но, - неуверенно начал я, - это же нарушение каких-нибудь законов времени... Ты должен был умереть.

- Законы, - отмахнулся Шерлок. - Скука! Ты дашь мне договорить или нет?

- Прости.

- Как только будущий Шерлок начал падать, я оглушил его и воспользовался Аресто Моментум, чтобы не удариться об землю. Как только я... Кхм... приземлился, я подошел к себе, кое-что сделал с лицом... В смысле, слегка испачкал себя кровью, хотя для этого и пришлось резать самому себе кожу, и напоил себя Напитком Живой Смерти, который прислал Майкрофт, - я поежился. - А потом быстро вернулся назад, хотя немного промахнулся и оказался в Хогвартсе во время завтрака.

Я провел ладонью по лицу.

- Поверить не могу... Такое только вы могли провернуть. Ненормальные!

Шерлок вздохнул.

- Выхода не было, Джон. Я очень сожалею о том, что ты видел все это, и что ты жил с этим целых три месяца. Майкрофт не разрешал мне вернуться к тебе, пока не удостоверился, что семья Мориарти больше не представляет опасности. Если хочешь, можешь даже врезать мне за это.

Я рассмеялся.

- Осторожней, я ведь знаю, что ты не умеешь шутить. А бью я больно.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

- Надеюсь, меня не оставили по причине смерти на второй год?..


	29. Эпилог

Девятнадцать лет спустя.

- Шерлок, я дома!.. И что за... - я закашлялся, прикрывая рот и нос рукавом.

- Джон! Слава Богу! - миссис Хадсон чуть не плакала. - Что же твой неугомонный супруг опять творит? Вся квартира в дыму!

- Ээээ... Химический опыт, опять, - я кинулся к лестнице. - Сейчас же заставлю своего... эээ... химика... его свернуть.

Я ворвался в гостиную. Шерлок со страдальческим видом тыкал волшебной палочкой в слабо теплящийся огонь под котлом. Из котла валил удушающий лиловый дым.

- Ты в своем уме? - прошипел я, закрывая дверь. - Что ты опять творишь? Шерлок, мы в центре города, в маггловском квартале! Хочешь, чтобы тебя опять забрали в Отдел Неправомерного Использования Магии? Тергео!

Часть дыма втянулась в мою палочку. Дышать стало легче.

- Майкрофт меня вытащит. Ну или заплатит. Мне скучно, Джон! - капризно произнес Шерлок.

- Пошли сову Лестрейду, - предложил я, переступив через гору разбросанных по полу книг, и открыл окно.

- У него ничего интересного. Я даже ностальгирую по старине Джиму.

- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул я. - Вспомнил события двадцатилетней давности.

- Что на работе?

- Нет, Шерлок, мы не пойдем с тобою в морг. Даже не начинай просить.

- Жаль.

Я улыбнулся и посмотрел на Шерлока.

Все было хорошо.

Ende.


End file.
